See You Again
by danifrenchkyz
Summary: Mikan left after their elementary graduation. Some months before going to high school she comes back with two new friends. Who are they? Did some things change? Or did some things stay the same? How but the feelings of a certain raven haired boy and the brunette? MxN.
1. Reviving Happy Memories

**SEE YOU AGAIN**

 **CHAPTER I-** Reviving Happy Memories

Hotaru Imai was working on her new robot invention in her classroom. Of course she preferred working in her lab, but apparently the students from the elementary to high school divisions were ordered to stay in their classroom while all the teachers have a meeting with the three principals.

Hotaru was making another robot like her first one, named Amanatsu, but taller and more mature since her first robot is the ten year old version of the person who she trusted and loved the most, her best friend, Mikan Sakura.

Mikan Sakura was, _is_ , Hotaru's best friend, but after their elementary graduation she mysteriously disappeared. They were eleven years old and that was four and a half years ago. When her best friend left Alice Academy, she was worried and became depressed. She would invent new robots that looked like her and talked like her but she would never be satisfied because even how much they looked or talked like her, they could never replace her.

When Mikan left, Hotaru showed more emotions and the ice around her started to melt. She never hid the fact that she was sad without her best friend. She would cry if anybody talked about Mikan in front of her. But that was only during the first year, for the next years she would lock herself in her lab and not talk to anyone for days. She wasn't the only one that was sad about the mysterious disappearance of Mikan. Her other friends like Anna, Nonoko, Yuu, Koko, Sumire and Ruka were miserable without the happy brunette. Natsume, however, worried. He was worried if something bad has happened to her. He felt lost because he finally found the light of his dark life and without her, his life became like it was before, dank and lifeless. He also felt heartbroken because Mikan was the only girl he ever loved and he never got the chance to tell her how he really felt about her. The class B still had the same students since they were in elementary, so all the students knew about Mikan. They might act like they never cared or like they never noticed her disappearance, but deep inside everybody were saddened about the news and they all wished that the big mouthed and amber eyed girl would come back one day.

"I can't believe in a few months we will graduate and become high school students," Sumire told the group. Since Mikan's disappearance, Yuu, Koko, Anna, Nonoko, Sumire, Ruka, Hotaru and Natsume have stayed together. They never let anybody enter their little squad since they were the most effected with the lost of their friend.

"I hope Mikan with us again when we enter high school," said Anna with a sad voice. Everybody became quiet and Hotaru stopped fixing her robot and stared at the floor and they all had sad faces. The whole class saw the sad aura around the group and knew that they were thinking about Mikan and the thought of her made all of them quiet.

Hotaru stood up and told everybody to go back to their seats. They did as what they were told and she started installing a white screen in front of the class.

"What are you doing Hotaru?" Nonoko asked but was only answered by silence.

Hotaru placed a CD inside a projector and turned to her classmates.

"I made a small movie. It's all our memories with Mikan." The inventor told them.

They were all surprised with what they heard and they were, of course, happy to be able to see the brunette's face even if it was her ten year old face Hotaru pressed play and the screen showed them their precious Mikan

It started with her first day at school when they thought that she didn't have an Alice and was bullied by some of her classmates. Some smiled at the memory and some regretted how they treated her before. Then there was the game of dodge ball, when Mikan made all of them play but at the end they all had fun, even Natsume. Then there were scenes of how Mikan greeted the every morning, like when Mikan would shout 'Good Morning!' to everybody when she enters the classroom or when she tries to hug Hotaru but only get hit with her BAKA gun. Everybody laughed at that but the raven haired girl missed her best friend's hugs so much. Then the screen showed them the festivals, the Christmas party, and the first time (and only time) they celebrated Mikan's birthday. When they were watching the Christmas party they had when they were ten, a certain boy with raven hair and ruby eyes remembered his favorite moment with the brunette during that night. It was when the both of them kissed each other under their sakura tree. Their sakura tree was the place where they would usually spend time together. After remembering the wonderful moment, he felt a pang in his heart.

The little movie ended with their elementary graduation and with Mikan's smiling face in the screen. When the lights turned on everybody were on tears, even the ice queen, Hotaru. But Natsume's eyes were covered by his bangs to avoid showing his crying face to his classmates.

"Everybody let's put our chairs and tables together in a circle so we can take turns telling stories and our favorite moments with Mikan," Sumire told her classmates.

While reviving happy memories, laughs were heard and tears were shed. Hotaru saw that her best friend meant a lot more to them than she thought. She shared some of her memories with Mikan before to Alice Academy. They shared their stories but they were very surprised of what a certain boy confessed to them.

"I loved her. I still do," said Natsume, surprising everybody. The class went quiet once again because of the surprise revelation.

"I tried to stay away from her to keep her safe. I tried being mean to her even if she was the only girl that wasn't scared of me. She never cared about that though. She would still say 'Good Morning' to me every day. She would always be there to try to cheer me up or make me open up to others. At the end I fell for her. Despite the big mouth she have and her whining. I fell for her smile, her love for every one she knows and about how she would take care of others before herself." Natsume stopped and looked at his best friend, who was already looking at him, "Sorry Ruka. I knew you also liked her but I couldn't stop myself from falling for her." Everybody looked at Ruka.

"It's fine. I knew you had feelings for her too and I also knew that you didn't want to hurt me so you never told her. I still have them, feelings for her, I mean. But between the both of us, Natsume, you deserve her more than I do. So the next time we see her, tell her how you feel. I'll be fine being her friend. I'm sure one day I'll find someone for me too." Ruka told the raven haired boy.

"Thanks Ruka."

"You're welcome. But just because I'm telling you this that doesn't mean my feelings for her will be gone in a blink of an eye! And if she turns you down, I won't hold back on telling her my feelings too, okay?" the blond boy explained jokingly, but with a serious face.

"Yup. Sure Ruka." His best friend answered him while chuckling.

"Oi. Sorry to interfere, but you know that you have to go through me and some other bunch of people before being able to be Mikan's boyfriend, right?" Hotaru told both of the boys with a death glare. The boys shuddered while the rest of the class sweat dropped. Ruka laughed nervously while Natsume just shrugged.

"I wish we will be able to see Mikan-chan again soon," said Yuu and everyone agreed.

They restarted talking about their moments with their favorite happy-go-lucky brunette. But little did they know that a black car with three young kids, two boys and a girl entered their school.


	2. See You Soon

**CHAPTER II-** See you soon

A black car stopped in front of the high school faculty building where all the school staff was having a meeting. Three young kids stepped out of the car, two boys and a girl. One boy had black hair and very dark brown eyes, his name was Hiro Yamada. The other had brown-orange hair and green eyes, and his name was Tadashi Yamamoto. The girl had chestnut hair and amber eyes, and she is no other than our sweet and cheerful Mikan Sakura. Mikan looked around her and she remembered the day the first came to this school and the day she left and why she never said goodbye to her friends.

 **\- FLASHBACK -**

 _Mikan was sent to an island and was currently sitting on a couch in a house. She didn't know what she was doing here or why she was sent here._

" _Hello Mikan," a voice greeted her. Mikan saw a man by the door. She stood up and bowed._

" _Hello… Um… Sir," she greeted back._

" _I guess you are wondering why you are here," the man walk to Mikan and sat in front of Mikan in a single chair. He served the both of them tea._

" _Yes, sir,"_

" _Tell me. What do you know about your parents?"_

" _Well, I only know that my real father was my mom's high school teacher even if he was only five years older than her. She was sixteen and he was twenty-one when they first met and fell in love. My father had nullification Alice while my mother had the teleportation and stealing Alice. My mother got pregnant with me when she was seventeen but my father died and she blamed the Academy for his death and left."_

" _Well you are almost correct about that,"_

" _What do you mean sir?"_

" _You're father is not dead Mikan,"_

" _Wh-what do you mean? How do you know that my father is not dead?"_

" _Mikan… My name is Izumi Yukihara. I'm your father." Mikan looked at him with tears in her eyes. She saw that they both have the same eyes and she believed him. She ran to the man and hugged him whilst he also hugged back._

" _I thought you were dead. Narumi-sensei told me so," she said between her sobs._

" _I had to make them think that I was dead. I had to get away from the ESP."_

" _ESP? You mean the Elementary School Principal?"_

" _Yes. He was the one who wanted to kill me. He wanted to use your mother so she can steal away my Alice but we fell in love so that plan never worked for him so he used somebody else to get to me. But my brother and I found out his real intensions and faked my death."_

" _Why didn't you ever come to see me?"_

" _I never knew I had a daughter. Your mother didn't know I was alive because she left the Academy before I got to tell her what was happening. So when Narumi told my brother that he found a little girl that looked like Yuka, your mother, he went to see you but without you noticing. When he saw you he saw me and your mom and he knew that you were really my child with Yuka. I wanted to see you but my brother said that it was too dangerous."_

" _Wait did you say your last name was Yukihara? So that means your brother is Kazumi Yukihara the High School Principal?" Mikan shrieked._

" _Yes he is my brother and your uncle but he's not the High School Principal anymore."_

" _Huh?"_

" _I mean we already captured the ESP and kicked him off his position and locked him somewhere. So now your uncle in the new Elementary School Principal while I'll be taking his place as the High School Principal."_

" _You mean my Father is a School Principal? That is so cool!" Mikan said happily while jumping up and down the couch. Her father chuckled at his daughter's reaction._

" _Oh yeah. I still don't get why I'm still here." Mikan looked at her dad with a puzzled look._

" _Well you see Mikan, the AAO, the Anti Alice Organization, will be coming for you. They will try to capture you to use your Alice since you have the nullification Alice, like me. So you will be staying here to perfect your Alice or Alices, if we find new ones, and you need to learn how to fight for yourself so that if the AAO will capture you one day at least you will know how to protect yourself."_

" _But you will be the High School Principal so how can you teach me how to perfect my Alice?"_

" _I have a good teacher who is willing to teach you everything you need to know."_

" _Who is it? Do I know him?" Mikan asked him hoping to have a teacher that she already knows like Narumi-Sensei or Misaki-Sensei._

" _His name is Persona." Miakn shuddered by the name._

" _Wh-what?" Mikan knew him but she never liked the things she heard about him. He was the one who sends Natsume to missions and he was Natsume's teacher in the Dangerous Ability Class. She never liked him because Mikan would always blame him every time Natsume gets back with wounds from his missions._

" _Wh-why him?"_

" _Because he is your godfather, Mikan,"_

" _Ehhhh?" she shrieked, she was very surprise of what she was hearing._

" _Yes. I used to teach him when he was younger and I was the one who helped him control his Alice. He became a really important person to me and me to him. When I needed to fake my death he helped me, that is why it looked so convincing. He knew about Yuka being pregnant and he was the one who helped her escape the Academy and before she left Yuka told him that he will be the godfather of her child. He has actually been protecting you since you entered the Academy. He has been protecting you from the AAO and a certain boy named Natsume." By hearing his name Mikan blushed._

" _he's helping me by working for the ESP and report to me what his plans are that is why he needed to send the Dangerous Ability Class to missions because to gain the ESP's trust he needed to do everything he ordered him ."_

" _Oh… Okay. Uhm will I be the only one staying in this island with him?" Mikan asked, slightly scared of the fact that she will be staying alone in an island who she fears._

" _No. There are other two boys that I have picked to come and train with you. They were supposed to the Academy but I thought that you would prefer to have company so I sent them here. You will meet them tonight with Persona."_

" _O-okay. Uhm… Dad?" she looked at him hoping he is not mad for suddenly calling him 'dad'. Actually Izumi was really happy to hear his daughter finally call him 'dad'._

" _Yes my daughter?"_

" _I didn't get to say goodbye to my friends. I'm I allowed to write them letters or at least see them?"_

" _I'm sorry honey but you can't leave the island and nobody can know where you are. I can tell Narumi that you are safe so that he can tell your friends and they won't worry about you, okay?"_

" _Okay. When will I be able to see them again?"_

" _When you are ready Mikan, you can go back to the Academy. I hope you won't hold a grudge on me for doing this I just want you to be safe."_

" _I understand father and I will never hold a grudge on you." She told her dad with a big smile._

" _Good I will visit you during school vacations and important days like your Birthday or Christmas."_

" _Okay I'll wait for you and make sure I will progress every time you come to see me."_

" _I am very proud of how you become my little daughter. I have to pay a visit to your grandfather and thank him for raising you. I have to go now. Wait patiently for Persona and Hiro and Tadashi. I'll see you soon." With that Izumi stood up and went to his daughter and kissed lightly her forehead._

" _Bye dad I'll see you soon!" Mikan shouted at her father by the door. Soon she was alone in the house where she was to spend some time with her new godfather and two new friends._

 **\- END OF FLASHBACK –**

Mikan couldn't wait to see her friends again. She hoped that they weren't mad at her for leaving without a 'goodbye'. Somewhat she was scared of returning to the Academy. She was scared that everyone hates her or that they have forgotten about her. But little did Mikan know that at the same moment her friends and classmates were talking about their happy memories with the brunette.

 **AUTOR'S NOTE:**

 _ **Hi guys! I forgot to say that I do not own Gakuen Alice but Tachibana Higuchi does.**_

 _ **I hope you like my story! It's my first time writing a fanfiction so please review and please tell me what you think.**_

 _ **Please tell me what you like and what you don't like!**_

 _ **Thanks for reading!**_

 _ **-Danielle XOXOXO**_


	3. Central Town

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Gakuen Alice so please don't sue me._

 _I got the name Hiro Yamada from the movie Big Hero 6 (watched it with my bro and we loved it!) and Tadashi Yamamoto is a mix of the names from another anime/manga characters (and also because Hiro's brother's name in Big Hero 6 is Tadashi). Those two boys are mine though; I made them but not their names._

 **Author's Note:** _Hi! Thank you to those who are reading this story!_

 _So in my story Persona is a nice guy (his real name is Rei Serio so Mikan calls him Rei-nii or simply Rei), I don't know why but I really like it that way. Sorry for any OOC. In my story I want Hotaru to show that she also cares for her best friend and that she's not only a blackmailer or 'The Ice Queen' I want to give her a soft side. As for Natsume, it's annoying if he and Mikan just keep on turning around in circles. I mean she comes back to the Academy after a few years so why just not tell her that he has feelings for her, right? Well anyways in my story I'm going to make Natsume feel possessive with Mikan and gets easily jealous. And there will be a love triangle (or more)._

 _To:_ _ **FutureStarAira7**_ _,_ _ **Kimcub110**_ _,_ _ **princessanastasia6467, Anilissa**_ _and an anonymous reviewer-_

 _I dedicate this chapter to you guys._

 _Thanks for reading and please review!_

 _-Danielle XOXO_

 **CHAPTER III-** Central Town

In the conference room, the teachers were talking about the arrival of the three new students and of course the return of a certain brunette, who will now be known as Mikan Sakura Yukihara.

The teachers heard a knock on the door that made them stop talking and look towards it.

"Come in," said Izumi Yukihara. The door opened and two boys and his lovely daughter entered the room.

"Daddy!" The brunette shouted while running to her dad and gives him a hug. The last time she saw him was a few months ago so she missed him so much.

"Mikan, my lovely daughter," her father said, while hugging her back.

"Welcome back to the Academy, Mikan-chan." A voice behind the High School Principal greeted. Mikan looked behind her dad and smiled widely at the person while also giving him a bone crushing hug.

"Narumi-sensei! I missed you!"

"I missed you too Mikan-chan."

"Nice to see you again Yukihara-sama. It's really wonderful to have you back." Jinno-sensei told the brunette with a sincere smile.

"Aww… Jin-Jin! I missed you too! And thanks for the warm welcome!" Mikan gave her teacher a big smile.

"I see that you are still very cheerful, like the first time I met you, Sakura. It's nice to that smiling face of yours again."

"Thanks, Misaki-sensei. And of course I'm still cheerful, I'll never change. And why wouldn't I? I mean I was only sent to the island to ace my Alices and while I was there I had two new best friends, a very loving godfather and a dad who visits me when he can and calls me every night. Anyways some people say that good things happen to those who stay happy."

"You're very optimistic, Mikan, just like your father but you look a lot more like your mother especially now since you're almost a grown up." The new Elementary School Principal told Mikan. Mikan turned to him and bowed.

"Thank you, uncle. I think this is my first time meeting you face to face, so let me introduce myself (even if you already know me). My name is Mikan Sakura Yukihara, nice to meet you uncle Kazumi." She said while giving him a big, warm smile.

"Yup. You much like your father, and nice to finally meet you my dear niece." her uncle chuckled at her introduction.

"Hiro, Tadashi and Mikan, come here and I'll give you your room keys and budget to buy your necessities in Central Town today." The High School Principal told them.

The three new students took their room keys and money and bid goodbye to the teachers and Principals and went back to the car to go to Central Town.

"So what's Central Town like?" Tadashi asked Mikan.

"It's wonderful! I go there all the time to buy things and especially this treat called Howalon. It's like cotton candy but it's not and when you eat it you feel happy afterwards. "Mikan drooled while telling them about her favorite treat.

"We asked about Central Town, idiot, not about your favorite candy. If you eat too much you'll get fatter."

"Hiro, you meanie! I am not fat and I did answer about Central Town, I said 'it's wonderful'. And you can't make me stop eating Howalons I can eat what I want!" Mikan stuck her tongue out to the raven haired boy.

"Hiro stop teasing Mikan." said Tadashi. Mikan was happy to hear that Tadashi was taking her side so she hugged him and stuck her tongue out to Hiro again and he just rolled his eyes.

 **\- Mikan's POV -**

When we arrived at Central Town I took my two best friends arms and linked them to mine and dragged them around. There weren't many people today, only the workers and some adults but since the students are still at school. I took my two best friends to my favorite shops and café and made them try Howalons. I missed my favorite candy so much that I bought a lot to keep with me in my dorm. Hiro teased me again, telling me that I'll get fat. I know he doesn't mean it, he just likes teasing me. He sometimes reminds me of Hotaru and Natsume since those two also liked teasing me. I wonder how they will react when I go back to school. Did they miss me? How about Natsume, how is he?

"-kan, Mikan! Mi-chan!" Tadashi waved his hands in front of me to stop me from daydreaming.

"What?" I snapped out of my daydream and turned my attention to the two boys in front of me.

"Eat your ice cream stupid, it's melting. How can you eat Howalons _and_ Ice Cream? Aren't you full? I swear you'll end up like as round as a ball one day." Teased Hiro. I just stuck out my tongue at him again and started eating my ice cream.

Hiro and Tadashi have been my best friends since the first day we met in the island. We practice our Alices together and train how to fight and do hand to hand combats. Tadashi is more like a big brother to me since he's the oldest out of the three of us and I'm the youngest. Tadashi always takes my side every time Hiro teases me. Hiro likes teasing me. Why? I don't know, ask him. He always does that but I know that deep inside he cares for me. Maybe teasing is how he shows his care for me like what Hotaru and Natsume do.

"Are you ready to see your friends, Mi-chan?"

"I'm scared actually Tadashi. What if they don't remember me? What if they hate me because I left without saying goodbye? What if…" my negative sayings were interrupted by Hiro.

"How could they forget you? Even if you have a big mouth and an appetite like a pig-" with that I pouted and puffed my cheeks at him "- but your smile and your cheerfulness is something that make us like you Mikan. Even if you're annoying sometimes, you have some things that make you irresistible and lovable so it's impossible that they have forgotten about you already. I bet that they will be very happy to see you again tomorrow." And after telling me that, Hiro smiled at me. He rarely smiles and rarely calls me by my name. I was very happy after hearing that and I started to get very excited for tomorrow.

The boys and I return to the dorms after having dinner and went to our respective rooms. I tidied my things and prepared my school uniform and hang it in my bathroom door. I went to my very comfortable bed and tried to sleep. Tomorrow when I see Hotaru again I'm going to give her a bone crushing hug, I just hope that she'll let me. I wonder how much they changed during the years I was away from them. I didn't really change; well of course I'm taller and have a nice body (thanks to all the sports and running Rei-nii made me do) and my boobs grew, I am no more that flat-chested little girl that Natsume thinks. His name still makes me blush but I am not sure if I have the same feelings for him like before when we were eleven or if he feels the same way. Heck I don't even know what his feeling for me are. I just wish to have the same relationship as before. Or _maybe_ something more…

 **Author's note #2:** _So here's my third chapter please tell me what you think. I didn't get any time to reread and check for mistakes so if there are any please tell me._

 _Please leave a review and I'll try to update the fourth chapter soon._

 _-Danielle XOXO_


	4. A Step Closer To You

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Gakuen Alice..._

 **Author's Note:** _Thanks for reading my previous chapter! Here's my next chapter. Not yet really the reunion but they get to see her for a bit in this chappie. There will be some (a bit) HiroxMikan moments. Just to let you know that Mikan's classmates are still the same since elementary so meaning that the teachers will also be the same._

 **To Anilissa:** _Yes Hiro and Tadashi are about the same age as the rest. Yes, you got it right. I chose Hiro to be Natsume's rival because they have the same raven hair and it will confuse Mikan's feelings..._

 _Anyways on with the chapter. This chapter is dedicated to_ **Anilissa.**

 **CHAPTER IV-** A Step Closer To You

Mikan woke up really early in the morning. After spending years with Persona, Mikan learned how to wake up early even if she sleeps late. Don't get me wrong, you might think that Persona was really mean to Mikan during those years but actually it was the contrary. Persona treated Mikan with so much love and care that she didn't feel that lonely on the island. Persona was only strict to the two boys. He would be harsher with them, but that is understandable because Persona only wants to make them strong enough to protect Mikan when she's in danger and the boys understood that so they never held a grudge on him. During those years on the island, Mikan found out more about Persona and him about her. She found out that he's over protective to those who he loves and despite all the bad things she heard about him, it never stopped her on being nice to him. But that's our Mikan right? She's nice to everybody. She learned how to cook and learned the boys' favorite foods and they to keep the house clean and take turns with the cleaning.

At 5:30 in the morning Mikan was already awake. Since she woke up really early she took a very long and relaxing bath. Afterwards she put on her school uniform and took out her books to revise what her class was learning (yes Mikan became really smart since Persona was her teacher and had two handsome boys tutoring her until her IQ passed theirs). Around 7 A.M. she heard a knock on her door so she went and opened it.

"Good morning Tadashi and Hiro!"

"Good morning Mi -chan!"

"Morning."

She opened her door wider to let them enter her room. Hiro and Tadashi sat on a three seater sofa while Mikan sat on a circular loveseat sofa next to them.

"Have you eaten yet? Izumi- san wants us to eat breakfast with him," said Tadashi.

"Oh okay. I still didn't eat yet, I was waiting for you guys so we could eat together."

"Great! So let's go then." The three stood up and exited Mikan's room. It's still really early so nobody saw them while walking towards the High School Principal's office.

Mikan knocked on the door and said, "Daddy it's me Mikan!" she stepped back and waited for her father's answer.

"Come in sweetie!" She heard him say. When she opened the door she saw her dad, her outo -san (Narumi- sensei) and her godfather already seating ad have clearly been waiting for them.

"Narumi- sensei and Rei -nii, you guys are here too!"

"Yes and I prepared some breakfast!" Said Narumi happily. The three students sat down and the brunette shrieked.

"Ohh... Pancakes!" she said then started stuffing pancakes in her plate then in her mouth. The three adults sweat dropped.

"Slow down Mi -chan or you'll get a stomach ache." Persona told his goddaughter.

"You can't stop that idiot from eating. When she sees something she likes she'll just gobble it down." Hiro told them.

"Hiro you meanie!" The brunette said and stuck her tongue out, "I do not do that! I'm just really hungry and I missed Narumi- sensei's pancakes so much!" after that she started to eat her pancakes slowly.

When they finished their breakfast, Mikan told Narumi about her days in the island with her godfather and her two new best friends while Narumi told her about the things she missed.

 **\- IN THE CLASSROOM -**

Despite the fact that it's only 7:30and that they still have thirty more minutes till class, the gang were already in their classroom. They were there all together but doing different things. Ruka was patting his pet bunny, Usagi, while talking with Koko. Anna, Nonoko and Sumire were having their girl talk. Hotaru was working on a new invention. Natsume was reading a new manga. Yuu was preparing for today's class to check who I'll be coming and who will be absent (since he's still the class representative) and he noticed something different in their classroom.

"Guys... There are two new seats in the class." He told his friends.

"Oh! I forgot to tell you! Yesterday I read Narumi's mind and found out that we will be having three new students today." Koko explained to them.

"And you're telling us this now? Why didn't tell us yesterday?" Snapped Hotaru.

"Sorry, I forgot. We were having so much fun talking about the past that it slipped off my mind."

"You said there will be tree new students. Why are there only two new chairs?" Asked Anna.

"That means one of them will be taking Mikan's seat." Said Nonoko.

"Let's just hope that one of them will be Mikan." Ruka told them to give them a bit of hope.

"Yeah it could be her but don't get your hopes up because there's still a possibility that it won't be her." Said Natsume who was clearly angry that someone might take Mikan's seat.

"Hey, Hyuuga. Are you sure that Persona is not behind Mikan's disappearance? Because we haven't seen him and you haven't gone to do some missions since she left."

"I don't know Imai!" Snapped Natsume. The thought of Mikan being hurt by Persona makes Natsume's blood boil. He thinks he knows that person and sees him as a cold hearted devil.

"Narumi -sensei did tell us that she was somewhere safe and that hopefully she will come back to the Academy one day." Said Sumire.

"Yeah, maybe one day." Said the inventor. After that they didn't want to talk anymore so they went back on doing their own thing.

 **\- BACK WITH MIKAN -**

"Ahhh! We're gonna be late!" Shouted the brunette. She pushed her chair back bid the three adults goodbye and started to run to the door. But since we're talking about Mikan and her being clumsy and all, she tripped and was about to fall. She was ready to feel pain so she closed her eyes and waited... but the pain never came. She opened her eyes and saw a pair of dark chocolate orbs only a few inches from her own. She blushed at her closeness with Hiro and by the way he is holding her by her waist.

"Be careful, idiot." He said while helping her stand straight with a hint of redness on his cheeks.

"Th -thanks..." she stuttered.

"Slow down Mikan- chan. I'm your class teacher so we can go together." Narumi told the brunette.

"Oh... Okay. I'll see you soon daddy and Rei- nii!" She waved to her dad and godfather.

Mikan was getting nervous again while walking to her classroom and Hiro didn't fail to notice it. So he took her hand and held it. His action made the girl jump a little.

"Stop being scared. They'll be really happy to see you again, I promise." The raven haired boy reassured her. It made Mikan calm down and thought about good ways to reunite with her friends.

They arrived in front of their classroom and the three new students waited outside while Narumi introduced them.

"Hello my lovely class! Today we have three new students " murmurs could be heard since the class was not used on having new students " Please make them feel welcome. Please come in Yamamoto and introduce yourself." Tadashi entered the classroom and shrieks by some girls could be heard.

"Hi my name is Tadashi and my Alice is Voice Pheromone Alice."

'Like Reo Mouri' thought Natsume.

Hiro walked in and received more approving shrieks from the girls.

"My name is Hiro Yamada and my Alice is Ice Alice" he said and received an applause from the girls. Natsume rolled his eyes on the way the girls were acting.

The brunette nervously entered the room. When she faced the class, everybody was speechless and jaws were open and their eyes almost popped out. They couldn't believe who they were seeing and they hoped that they weren't dreaming...

 **Author's note #2:** _Please leave a review!_

 _Tell me what you think. Love it? Hate it? Or are there too many mistakes?_

 _Thanks for reading and I'll try to update the next chapter as fast as I can._

 _-Danielle XOXO_


	5. The Reunion

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Gakuen Alice._

 **Author's Note:** _Thanks for reading! Please tell me what you think._

 _Please review! Here's a new chapter._

 _-Danielle XOXO_

 **CHAPTER V-** The Reunion

 _The brunette nervously entered the room. When she faced the class, everybody was speechless and jaws were open and their eyes almost popped out. They couldn't believe who they were seeing and they hoped that they weren't dreaming..._

A girl with long chestnut hair, nice body and an angelic face stood in front of everybody. The brunette scanned the room and locked eyes with a pair of amethyst orbs.

"HOTARU!" screamed Mikan. She ran to her best friend and gave her a big hug. Hotaru was shocked to see that Mikan was one of the new students. Usually she would avoid hugging the happy-go-lucky girl, but since she missed her and her hugs so much, she let her best friend hug her and gave her a small one in return. When Mikan felt Hotaru's arms around her, her eyes started watering and since she couldn't hold it her big tears started running down her cheeks. Hotaru heard Mikan cry and her eyes also started to water.

"Baka. Stop crying you're uglier when you cry." Hotaru told the crying Mikan while wiping her tears away.

"Ho-Hotaru! I missed you so mu-much!" she said between sobs.

"I missed you too Mikan." And Mikan swore that she saw a smile on Hotaru's after that.

"MIKAN!" she turned around and saw all her other friends coming towards her. Anna, Nonoko and Sumire were shedding tears of joy. Mikan hugged everybody.

"Ruka-pyon!" she said while giving the blond boy a bone crushing hug and a peck on the cheek. Ruka turned red and the class didn't fait not to notice it but Mikan was so dense that she didn't know why he was so red.

"N-Nice to see you again Mikan." He stuttered. Mikan turned around and saw a pair of crimson eyes looking at her. She felt her stomach do flips and her heart started beating faster.

"Natsume-kun," she said.

"Hey, Polka-dots." For the first time Mikan wasn't mad when she heard him call her by the nickname he gave her. She missed it actually. She missed Natsume's teasing…

"Okay now kids please go back to your chair and let Mikan-chan introduce herself." Narumi told the class

"But we already know her sensei!" a student said.

"Yes you know her but not everything. Something changed while Mikan was away, so let her explain." With that Narumi put Mikan back in front facing the class.

"Hi, my name is Mikan Sakura Yukihara."

'… WHAT?...' was what everybody was thinking.

"YUKIHARA?! Why do have the same surnames as the Elementary and High School Principals?" asked Sumire.

"You see… Uhm… Izumi Yukihara, the High School Principal is my father and the Elementary School Principal is my uncle." Mikan explained to them.

'…. WHAT?...' everybody was still shocked after hearing this so Mikan continued her story.

"My father sent me to an island where I could learn to ace my Alices and also learn how to fight because he thinks the AAO will come after me to use my Alice."

"Who were you with?" Natsume asked with a hint of anger and jealously in his voice. He had a theory of who was on the island with Mikan and he didn't like the thought of it.

"I was with them-"pointing at Hiro and Tadashi and Natsume wanted to burn them "-and also my godfather. He was our teacher."

"You have a godfather? How come I didn't know that? Who's he?" Hotaru asked.

"Actually I also didn't know that he was my godfather until I came to the island. His name is Rei Serio."

"What the hell?! You mean Persona is godfather?!" Natsume asked the brunette, completely shocked about the revelation. 'How the hell did that happen' he thought.

"Yeah, I know it's hard to believe, but yes he's my godfather." Everybody was speechless. Yuu was the first one to recover from all the information they just learned.

"Mikan-chan you said 'learn to ace my Alices', so you mean you have more than one Alice?" He asked her.

"Yeah! I learned that I have at least six Alices." She responded happily.

"WHOA!" was everyone's answer.

"I have the Nullification Alice, Stealing Alice, Inserting Alice, Teleportation Alice, Telepathy Alice and Amplification Alice."

"What's the Amplification Alice?" somebody asked.

"It's an Alice that can either nullify your Alice or make it stronger. It's the only Alice I didn't ace because I don't know the difference between Nullification and Amplification." The brunette said while scratching the back of her head.

"How about your star ranks?" another student asked the three new students.

"Hiro and I are triple stars." Tadashi answered for him and Hiro.

"I'm special star now!" Mikan said happily with a big smile.

"Really? I can't believe a baka like you will be a special star."

"Hotaru! You meanie!" Mikan crossed her arms and puffed her cheeks, but she knows that her best friend didn't mean it. The two raven haired boys saw and smirked at the brunette's reaction.

Natsume saw that the boys in the class were watching Mikan with admiration. He wanted to burn all the boys that watched Mikan for more than two minutes. The temperature rose up when Natsume saw that another raven haired boy with dark chocolate orbs was also watching Mikan with love. The boys, excluding Hiro, felt a deathly aura behind them and saw Natsume glaring at them so they averted their eyes to the floor to.

"So Mikan you can take your seat back next to Natsume and Hiro and Tadashi can take the other two seats."Narumi told the three students standing in the front of the class.

"How about their partners?" a girl asked, hoping to be partnered with one of the cute boys.

"Mikan-chan can keep her old partner-"Mikan's eyes widened at this "-and since Hiro and Tadashi already know Mikan-chan they can also be her partners. It'll be easier that way. Are you okay with that Mikan-chan?"

"Uhm… y-yes." She stuttered while hiding her blush with her bangs since she heard that she and Natsume will still be partners. The three of them took their seats and Mikan's heart was beating so fast that she thought it would burst. She felt a pair of crimson orbs staring at her but she couldn't look back at him, with her heart that is behaving wildly, because she knows that she will only make a fool of herself. She thought it would be better to let her heart calm down before talking to Natsume. She felt uncomfortable with Natsume's eyes staring at her. Hiro saw this and placed his hand on top of hers, which were on her lap.

"Hey, are you okay?" He asked her. Natsume saw where Hiro's hands were and started glaring at the boy. The other Raven haired boy was oblivious of the glare but however, the inventor, who is the brunette's best friend, saw it.

"I'll give you a free morning so that everybody can catch up with Mikan. So I'll see you kids tomorrow. Au revoir." And with that Narumi-sensei darted out of the classroom. Everybody was happy about their free time and crowded around Mikan and listened to her story…


	6. Youichi Hijiri

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Gakuen Alice._

 **A/N:** _Thanks to those who reviewed! Your reviews really make me feel better! :D_

 _Here's the next chapter, enjoy and please review and tell me what you think._

 _-Danielle_

 **CHAPTER VI-** Youichi Hijiri

Youichi Hijiri is the youngest member of the Dangerous Ability Class. He's very close to Natsume and calls him 'big brother'. He wasn't only close to him but also to Mikan and when he learned that his 'big sister' left the Academy he cried and cried and looked for her every day. Only his Aunty Hotaru and big brother Natsume were the only ones who were able to calm him down. Every now and then he still cries when he thinks of his _Onee-chan_ , but still had hopes that he will see her again. The four years without Mikan was really boring for him. Everybody changed and they were gloomier without their happy-go-lucky brunette. Youichi saw the changes of Natsume and Hotaru. He saw how Hotaru would lock herself and work to keep her thoughts off her best friend, and he noticed how Natsume would always go to the sakura tree where he and Mikan usually spend time together. Youichi wished that she would come back soon so that they can go to the Central Town together and eat Howalons.

The light haired boy was feeling bored in his classroom since the teacher wasn't there again. He left his class, while ignoring the giggles of every girl he passes, and walked towards the Middle School Division. He was outsides Class B's classroom when he heard laughs and shouts. Youichi was very curious on what was happening since he hasn't heard the class this happy since his beloved big sister left. He opened the door and saw that everybody was crowded by the back of the room where Natsume usually sits. He saw brown locks and understood why all the students were so happy.

He broke into a run and yelled, "Onee-chan!" and pushed everybody out of the way.

Mikan heard somebody yelled and saw a little boy with grey-brown hair running towards her, "Yo-Youchi?" she said.

"Mikan!" he shouted with tears in his eyes and hugged his _big sister._

Mikan hugged him back with teary eyes, "Oh Youichi! I missed you so much! Look how much you've grown!" she said while breaking their hug to look at him.

"Nee-chan, where were you? Why did you leave me?" he asked her with tears slipping down his cheeks.

"I'm so sorry Youichi. I didn't mean to leave without saying goodbye," she told him and she retold her story to Youichi, "I hope you're not mad at me."

"I cried when you left, but Aunty Hotaru said that you will come back and no I'm not mad at you," he said while wiping his tears away. He saw the two new boys and asked, "Who are they?"

"That's Hiro Yamada-"she said pointing at the raven haired boy, "-and that's Tadashi Yamamoto. They're my best friends."

Youichi narrowed his eyes at Hiro. 'I guess Natsume nii-chan has a new rival' he thought.

Hiro saw the little boy staring at him and thought, 'What's wrong with him?'

The staring contest were unseen by the class but Koko, who read their minds, knew what was happing between the two.

"You've grown so much You-chan! How old are you now? Seven or eight?" the brunette asked the little boy.

"I'm eight now nee-chan."

"You're so big now!" she said giving him a bone crushing hug.

"Nee-chan! Can't… Breathe!" the little boy said trying to get out of her grasp to breath.

"Opps… Sorry You-chan, it's just that you're so cute!"

"Nee-chan, can we go to Central Town after school today?" he asked with his puppy dog eyes.

"Sure! We'll go all together!"

"But we already went yesterday!" Hiro complained and Youichi glared at him.

"Well if you don't want to come with us you don't have to. We don't need you anyways." The fire caster told him.

The Ice manipulator narrowed his eyes to Natsume, clearly pissed at what the other said.

"We'll go. We didn't really get a lot of time yesterday since we we're shopping for necessities. We can just relax today and eat some snacks together. Is that okay with you Hiro?" Tadashi said politely while giving Hiro a small pat on the back.

"Fine," the coal haired boy said between his teeth.

Not long after the bell rang and the students left their classroom and walked towards the cafeteria to eat lunch. Youichi was holding Mikan's right hand while Hotaru was holding her left. The three were in front of the group while the rest were behind with Koko at the end of the group. He didn't mind being behind everybody. Actually he was having fun listening to the imaginary war that two raven boys were having in their minds.

Anna, Nonoko, Sumire, Yuu, Koko, Ruka, Tadashi, Hotaru, Youichi, Hiro, Natsume and Mikan were sitting on the biggest table there was in the cafeteria that was in the middle of the room. Since Mikan was well known, everybody was talking about her return with the two new boys. Eyes were looking at their table and the two raven boys wanted to use their Alice on the boys who would look at Mikan for more than two minutes with hearts in their eyes. Well I guess Mikan's gorgeous appearance made her win the hearts of many boys.

Since Hotaru and Youichi were sitting beside Mikan the ice manipulator and the fire caster sat in front of her. Koko were reading their minds and felt sorry for Mikan's fan boys who will probably end up being iced or burned…

After school the squad went back to their rooms to change. The girls put a simple dress with sandals while the boys wore pants with a simple t-shirt and sneakers.

"Mikan," the brunette heard someone knocking on her door. She opened it and saw Hiro.

"Hey Hiro,"

"Are you done? We can go to the bus stop together. Tadashi already left."

"Ok okay. Just let me get my bag," Mikan went back in her room to get her bag then locked her door and joined Hiro.

She locked her arm with Hiro's and said, "I'm glad you're coming Hiro, it'll be nice for you to get to know my friends better."

Hiro blushed lightly when he realized that Mikan's arm was locked with his, "W-well, you know I didn't have a choice. Y-you know that Persona would kill me if I didn't go with you," he stuttered trying to look for an excuse. Mikan smiled because she knew that he didn't mean it.

Mikan arrive to the bus stop with Hiro and saw that everybody else was already there.

'Why the hell is that girl walking with her like that?' Natsume thought, clearly pissed at the way Hiro was walking with Mikan.

Youichi saw Natsume's anger and quickly went to his _big sister_ and took her hand and dragged her away from Hiro, "Nee-chan can I sit with you?" he asked.

"Sure, I don't mind."

The bus arrived and the students quickly got on. Since there were a lot of students there was only one seat left and that seat was next to Natsume. When Mikan noticed this, heat started creeping up to her cheeks.

"I can sit on Nii-chan's lap so you can sit next to him okay?" Youichi asked.

"O-Okay…" was the brunette's answer.

During the short ride, Mikan was very quiet and Natsume noticed. "Cat got your tongue little girl?" he asked her.

"W-w-what?"

"You aren't talking. It's weird."

"I… I… I don't know what to say." She stuttered.

"Mik-"Natsume wanted to tell her something but was cut off.

"Hey we're here." The person that cut him off was no other than Hiro Yamada.

'That damn brat how dare he cut me off when I'm talking to Mikan!' Natsume shouted in his mind while glaring at Hiro.

The gang got off the bus and the rest watched while Mikan was being dragged to the Howalon store by Youichi. They all got a small box of Howalons except for Youichi and Mikan. They got and extra-large box since the pair really loved them.

They went to a café to get some drinks more snack. Mikan was sitting by the window and the two raven haired boys, plus Hotaru, would glare to those who would look at Mikan with awe every time they pass the café.

"Mikan let's change places. I want to be by the window." Hotaru told her best friend.

"O-okay." Mikan answered, without complaining while Natsume and Hiro were happy with the inventor's suggestion.

Mikan went to a lot of stores with the girls (even with Hotaru, surprisingly) and to a toy shop because Youichi wanted to go. Mikan bought him a big bear and some toys, since now that she's a Principal's daughter and a special star she had a lot of money and wanted to spoil Youichi. While walking Natsume saw something that caught his eyes and thought that it would look perfect if the brunette would wear it.

The gang left Central town to go back to the dorms and eat dinner. When they finished eating, Mikan bid her friends goodbye and went to her room and got ready to sleep.

 **\- Mikan's POV -**

I was so scared this morning but when I saw my friends again I found out that they missed me as much as I missed them. I had so much fun with them today especially with Youichi and Hotaru. I'm so happy that I got to spend my afternoon with them. Hotaru let me hug her today and I was very happy but I know that she won't let me do it every day, but that that won't stop me from doing it from time to time, right?

I was happy to see Natsume too, but every time I'm next to him my heart would beat fast and my cheeks would feel warm. It's weird, maybe I'm feeling a bit sick or something…

I got ready for bed and when I was about to turn off all my lights, I heard a knock on my door. I looked at my clock and saw that it was 10:30 pm. Who the heck would come and see me this late? I opened my door and was surprised to see who were my visitors…


	7. Slumber Party

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Gakuen Alice._

 **A/N:** _Thank guys again for reading! Enjoy and please review!_

 _Danielle 3_

 **Chapter VII –** Slumber party.

Mikan opened her door and saw all her friends with their sleeping bags and a pillow wearing their pajamas. She was shocked seeing them like that especially this late at night. "What are you guys doing?" She asked.

"Going to your room, stupid, what else would we doing here?" Said Hotaru.  
"I mean, why are you guys here? It's late already, aren't you going to sleep?"

"We're here to have a slumber party. Duhh!" Explained Sumire. They didn't wait for Mikan's reply and entered her room.

"Why in my room?"

"Our rooms are too small." Said Koko.

"How about Natsume! He's a special star too!"

"Do you wanna get burned?" Natsume asked while showing her a ball of flame on his hand. Mikan smiled nervously and the rest sweat dropped.

"Well since we haven't seen you in a long time we thought it would be a great idea to have a slumber party. And besides your room is actually way bigger than Natsume's." Explained Ruka.

"Yeah! And I want to sleep with you onee-chan!" Exclaimed Youichi.

"And tomorrow's Saturday so we can sleep late." Said Hotaru.

"Come on Mikan! Let's play!" Proposed Yuu.

The rest of the gang went to Mikan's living room while Mikan stayed by her door with Hiro and Tadashi.

"Do I really have to join?" Complained Hiro.

"Oh, come on! It'll be fun! And anyways we've never had any slumber parties with Mi-chan since Persona wouldn't allow us because he wouldn't let his precious goddaughter with 'wolves'" said Tadashi with sarcasm on the word 'wolves'. He didn't for a reply from the other not and just pushed him to the living room. Mikan closed her door after a few moments of thinking what just happened.  
The brunette entered her living room to find her friends gathered around in a circle. She sat between Hotaru and Youichi and asked, "So what are we gonna play?"

"Truth or Dare!" Exclaimed Anna and the boys groaned.

"You boys can just pick Dare if you think that Truth is too boring." Nonoko told them.

"Well nobody gets bored of I'm playing the game." Hotaru said with an evil smirk on her face. Everybody shuddered, they knew Hotaru was up to something and wished that they won't be the victim of her evil plans.

"Okay, come on! Let's play!" Said Mikan.  
Koko turned the bottle and it stopped while it's too was pointing at Ruka and the bottom at Hotaru.  
Hotaru smirked and Ruka gulped. "So? Truth or Dare?" Asked Hotaru.

"Umm... D-Dare..."stuttered Ruka, scared at what the ice queen might tell him to do.  
Hotaru was happy with the response and turned to her backpack.

'Where did that come from' everybody asked themselves.

Hotaru opened her bag and took out something that was inside a plastic bag and tossed it to Ruka. "I Dare you to wear this for the rest of the night. No complaining or else..." She said while showing him her BAKA gun.

Ruka looked at what was inside the plastic bag. When he saw what was inside, his face turned red. "What?! I'm not gonna wear this!"

"Did I just hear you complain?" Hotaru asked Ruka pointing her BAKA gun at him. Everybody sweet dropped and Runs ran to the bathroom to change.

"What did you make him into?" Mikan asked her best friend.

"You'll see." Hotaru answered her and Mikan could see amusement in her eyes. Hotaru then took out her camera, preparing to take embarrassing pictures of the poor Ruka.  
Some moments later Ruka exited the bathroom with a rabbit costume and rabbit ears. Everybody laughed while Hotaru was taking pictures.

"Imai! I never agreed for you to take pictures!" He shouted at her.

"Since when did I need to ask for your permission?" Hotaru retorted.

"Aww! Ruka-pyon, you look so cute!" And with that Ruka faces turned into a hundred shades of red.

"Th-thanks?" Was the only thing he could think of saying to the brunette. "Okay, enough! It's my turned to spin the bottle now." He turned the bottle and the top landed on Hiro and the bottom at Sumire.

"Okay, so Truth or Dare?"

"Truth" he said without doubt.

"You're so boring. Anyways… Uhm… Do you have anyone you like?"

Hiro raised his brow at her and looked at Mikan. Everybody, except Mikan, saw that he was looking at her. He only said, "Yeah".

'I knew it!' was what everybody was thinking.

"What? Who? Why didn't you tell me? Who is it?" Mikan asked him.

"Stupid, I already answered the question. You can't ask me another one."

"That's not fair! I want to know!" she crossed her arms and pouted.

"It's the rules of the game Mi-chan. Now stop pouting, we'll ask him who he likes next time." Tadashi told Mikan.

"Fine! Hurry up and turn the bottle Hiro!"

Hiro turned the bottle and the top pointed at Mikan and the bottom at Natsume. Mikan gulped and Natsume smirked.

"Let's watch a movie!" shouted Youichi.

"WHAT?!" everybody said, except for Mikan and Natsume.

"I don't want to play this game! It's boring!" he said.

"But it was just getting exciting!" whined Sumire.

"Yeah! Natsume was going to make Mikan do something!" said Koko.

"I think… I think we should watch a movie… Yeah, let's watch a movie!" said Mikan hoping that the rest would agree with her since she was scared of what Natsume would make her do.

"Why? You scared of me, little girl?"

"N-no! I… I just think that what Youichi said was right. I mean come on, an eight year old would find Truth or Dare boring, and anyways I don't think it's a game for him."

"She has a point," said Hotaru. Natsume glared at her. "Let's just watch a movie tonight and we'll make Mikan do something another time."

"Yeyy! A movie!" shouted Youichi happily while jumping up and down.

"Thanks Hotaru!" Mikan gave her best friend a hug.

"Didn't you hear what I said? I said that I will make you do something one day, so prepare yourself." Hotaru told her with a monotone voice. Mikan laughed nervously and joined the rest of her friends in front of the television.

 **\- Mikan's POV -**

I looked at my friends who fell asleep in their sleeping bags. I looked at Youichi was sleeping with his head on my lap. I carried him to my bed and put him down. I felt the wind and I looked at my balcony and saw Natsume looking at the sky. I went next to him and looked up. "What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"I couldn't sleep."

"Oh…"

"I missed you." He suddenly blurted out.

"Wh-what?" I stuttered. I felt my cheeks getting warm and I wished that it was dark enough so that he can't see me blushing.

"I mean I missed having you around. I didn't have anybody else to bully since everybody else were boring."

'What the heck?!' I thought. "So you missed me because you didn't have anyone to bully anymore?"

"Well, what else did you think polka-dots?" he smiled.

'Wait! Did he really just smile?" I thought while looking at his face. I was looking for any signs of his smile but he turned around so that his back was facing me.

"The class changed when you left. This morning was the first time in four years that I saw them so happy. Youichi wouldn't stop crying when he found out that you were gone and Hotaru barely left her lab." He told me, "You changed us that's why it was hard for us to accept that you were gone."

I was surprised at what he just told me. Wait… Did he just say 'it was hard for _us_ '? So did he really miss me?

'Stupid! Don't get your hopes up!" I scolded myself.

"I didn't mean to leave like that. I wanted to see you guys again but dad told me that it would be risky if anyone else knew where I was."

"Yeah, I know. I got that." He turned to me and said, "Give me your hand."

"W-why?"

"Just hurry up and give it to me." I gave him my hand and he placed a box on my hand.

"What is it?" I asked him.

"Open it." Was what he told me. I opened the box and inside there was a simple necklace with a cherry blossom pendant and a small diamond in the middle.

My eyes widened because of shock. "It's beautiful," I told him.

"I thought it would look good on you." He told me and he tried to look away but I already saw the blush on his face.

I giggled and said, "I love it." I gave him a peck on his cheek and I swore I saw his blush deepened. I let him put the necklace around my neck and we talk for a little bit and I fell asleep. I don't know when or where, but I was having a nice sleep…


	8. When Jealousy Strikes

**Disclaimer-** _I do not own Gakuen Alice._

 **CHAPTER VIII-** When Jealousy Strikes.

 **\- Mikan's POV -**

I woke up the next morning with the rays of the morning sun beaming down on my face through my curtains. I put my arm over my forehead and try to block the sun. I looked to my right and I saw a sleeping Youichi. I smiled to myself and thought how cute he was. Then I felt a heavy weight by my waist. I looked down and saw an arm.  
'WHAT. THE. HECK?!' I asked myself. I turned around and I almost died when I saw who the owner of the arm was.  
Natsume's face was right in front of mine. I blushed 50 shades of red and stared at him. His bangs were covering his eyes and I couldn't stop myself from combing it off his face.  
'He looks peaceful when he's asleep. He's so cute! Wait! What are you talking about Mikan?! Snap out of it!' I mentally scolded myself.

I took his arm off my waist slowly, trying not to wake him up. I left my room and went to the living room. I saw that my friends were still sleeping. I head to the kitchen to start preparing breakfast for everybody. When I entered the kitchen I saw Hotaru.

"H-H-Hotaru!" I said hoping that she didn't see me sleeping on the same bed as Natsume.

"Why do you look so surprised to see me? You know I always wake up early"

"Oh… Nothing. I just thought you were still sleeping 'cause I saw the rest still sleeping so I didn't expect anyone to be awake, hehehe" I laughed nervously.

"Hn…"

"I'll start preparing breakfast. I'm making pancakes with bacon and eggs. That should be fine right?"

"Hn…"

"I'll… Take that as a yes…" I said and start preparing the ingredients I need. I could feel Hotaru's gaze on me. 'Is she trying to burn a hole on my head or something?' I thought.

What she said next surprised me that I almost dropped the eggs, "You know you look like a happy family when I saw sleeping on the same bed with Natsume and Youichi."

My eyes widened in surprise, "Wh-What at y-you talking about?!" I stuttered.

"Don't act stupid, stupid. I saw so and anyways you can't hide anything from me. Here," she passed me something. I looked at what she gave me and my cheeks turned 50 shades of red.

I was a photo, a photo of me, Natsume and Youichi sleeping. I was hugging Youichi and Natsume was hugging me with his arms on my waist. 'We do look like a family! Wait!' Noooo! Don't say that! It's weird!' I said in my head.

"Hotaru! Don't tell anyone you saw us on the same bed, please!" I begged looking at her with puppy dog eyes.

"Don't worry I won't make a copy of that. You can keep it for yourself. But I'll let you be just this once. Do you know how much money I could earn with that photo?" I sweat dropped when she said this. I put the picture in the pocket of my pajama and hugged Hotaru.

"Thanks Hotaru! You're the best." I told her and to my surprise she hugged me back.

"I know I'm the best Baka. I'm your best friend." We laughed together. It was good to laugh with Hotaru again and every time she laughs I will treasure it, because she barely laughs and it makes me really happy every time I hear it.

We broke our hug and start cooking breakfast. When we were done cooking and setting the table everybody came inside the kitchen and took their seats. Natsume and Youichi were the last one to come in. Youichi was rubbing his eyes. 'He looks so cute!' I said to myself.

I look around for my seat and I saw that Hotaru placed me between Natsume and Youichi. 'What is she really trying to do? Is she trying to help me or kill me?' I thought. I took my seat and just hoped that the morning will turn out alright.

 **\- Normal POV -**

The gang were serving themselves but Mikan was serving Youichi. She cut his bacon and put Nutella on his pancakes. When she was about to serve herself she saw that Natsume still didn't have food on his plate.

"Why didn't you serve yourself?" she asked him.

"I just feel weird. I never eat breakfast with anyone… And I don't know what to get." He said, slightly embarrassed with himself.

"Wee, you gotta get use to eating with people starting from now on."

"What? Why?"

"Because starting from now you will be eating breakfast with us either in the cafeteria or here in my room."

"And why would I do that?"

"Because I said so." And with that she started serving Natsume. Everybody saw this and a certain blonde boy was thankful since his best friend will not be eating breakfast alone starting from now on, while a certain raven haired boy was looking at the both of them with jealousy in his eyes.

'Why the hell I'm I feeling jealous?' he asked himself, 'It's not like she's mine or she's his right?'

"Hey guys, there's this lake in the Eastern Forest and nobody goes there because they're scared of Piyo (the gigantic chick), so why don't we go there to have a picnic? We can eat lunch there and spend the afternoon together." Suggested Sumire.

"That sounds great! I'm in!" said Mikan while raising her hand up.

"Hn." Said three raven haired teenagers.

"I'm in!" everybody else said.

"Yey! I'll prepare the lunch!" said the brunette.

"We'll prepare the dessert!" said Anna and Nonoko at the same time.

"Okay so let's meet in front of the dorm and we'll go together," suggested Yuu.

When everybody finished eating their breakfast, they packed their sleeping bags and went out of Mikan's room to get ready for the picnic. Mikan changed herself and put on a knee length dress with flower patters and a pair of sandals. She combed her hair and thought that she should let it down. When she finished dressing up, she went to her bed and folded her pajamas. She looked at the picture Hotaru took and put it in a picture frame and place it nest to her night lamp which is on the left side of her bed. She then went to her kitchen and took out all the ingredients she needed for the food. When she was cutting the fruits she heard a knock on the door and yelled, "Come in!" He heard the door open then close and afterwards she saw Youichi in the kitchen.

"Onee-chan, do you need help?"

"You're so sweet You-chan! Can you prepare the plates, plastic cups and some tissue paper…? Oh! And some fork and knives too please." Youichi helped his big sister prepare the picnic. When it was time to leave, the both of them left her room while they were holding each other's hand and each had a bag on the other hand.

They went downstairs and saw that the others were already there.

"Okay! So everybody is here, so let's go!" yelled Koko excitedly.

Mikan and Hiro were leading the group. Hiro took the bag that Mikan was holding.

"Hiro-kun I can carry that!" she told him.

"Its fine I can carry it."

"Okay! Thanks!"

Behind them, a pair of crimson orbs was watching every move they make. He saw Mikan talking and laughing happily with Hiro and he felt a little jealous. But when he saw Hiro put his arm around Mikan's shoulder, he lost it. 'Nobody touches _MY_ Mikan!' he said to himself.

The rest were also looking at Hiro and Mikan then at Natsume. They knew how Natsume felt and the fact that the closest tree to them just burned into ashes just proved it. Everybody sweat dropped and moved further from Natsume, fearing that if they're too close to him they might also get burned.

"Oh my god! Look guys it's so pretty!" the brunette suddenly said. Her friends look at what she was pointing at and saw a wonderful view of the lake with the forest around it. They looked at the brunette who was happily running around and picked a place for their picnic.

"Come on guys let's play!" Mikan told her friends while showing them a Frisbee. The girls ran to her and started playing. The guys stayed with the picnic mat and the food.

"Hey I'm going to play with the girls," said Koko after a while.

"I'm coming with you!" yelled Yuu and Tadashi at the same time and followed Koko.

"I'm going to go see Piyo. Wanna come with me Youichi?" Youichi nodded and took Ruka's hand and went to look for Piyo. The only ones left were Hiro and Natsume. They didn't talk since they never really liked each other.

Natsume suddenly spoke up and said, "I'm not gonna give up on her."

Hiro looked at Natsume who was looking at the brunette. He smirked and said, "I knew you had special feeling for her."

"So what, you do too."

"Why are you so sure that she's gonna pick you?"

"I met her first."

Hiro snorted at that. "I lived with her for four years."

"I was her first kiss."

'What the hell?!' Hiro thought to himself, shocked at what he heard and knew that he couldn't beat Natsume at that.

"I need her. She changed my life when she came to the Academy. You can't beat me easily." Natsume continued.

"Well I'm not going to give up so easily on her too."

"Then may the best man win."

"Yeah may the best man win… and no hard feelings when we find out who she picks." Hiro said and held his hand in front of Natsume. Natsume took his hand and shook it but they were still glaring at each other.

"Hn…"

"Natsume! Hiro! Come and play with us!" said the brunette. The two raven haired boys stood up and walked to their friends.

The gang played for a while then Ruka came back with Youichi and they ate. After eating it was two in the afternoon and most of them, except for two teenagers, fell asleep on the picnic mat.

 **\- Mikan's POV -**

I looked at my friends who were sleeping and I noticed that Natsume wasn't there. I went around and looked for him. I called out his name but he didn't answer. I saw a sakura tree and I walked towards it but it didn't have any more cherry blossoms since it's the end of August so now the tree was full of green leaves. I sat down with by back leaning on the tree and thought about the sakura tree where Natsume and I would spend time together. Usually we would be sitting next to each other without talking or I would keep on asking him questions and keep blabbering about anything and everything and I would piss him off. I laughed at our memories together.

"What are you laughing about, Polka?" a voice startled me. I looked up and saw Natsume on one of the branches. I felt my cheeks getting warm and looked for an excuse on why I was laughing.

"And don't lie. We all know how bad of a liar you are."

"I'm not bad at lying!" I told him.

He raised one of his eyebrow and crossed his arms on his chest and said, "  
Oh really?"

"Maybe a little, I guess." I said while looking away. I heard him jump off the branch and sat next to me. "I was thinking about how I would like to annoy you every time you go to the sakura tree to read or to skip class." I admitted.

"You mean when we spend time in _our_ sakura tree?" he asked me and I nodded but then realized something that he said.

" _Our_ sakura tree?" I looked at him with a confusing look. I saw Natsume turn red for a while but then he looked down and I couldn't see his face clearly anymore.

"I-I mean that since we're the only ones that go there… Y-You know… I-I-I don't know…?" He stuttered. I giggled at his actions.

We stayed silent for a while a while and I felt sleepy. I put my head on Natsume's shoulder. I thought he would brush my head off his shoulders and flick my head and call me names or something. But no, he let me lean on his shoulders. I smiled and I couldn't stop thinking how comfortable it is with me sitting with Natsume like this. And before I knew it I fell asleep.

 **A/N:** _Hi! So this is chapter 8! Hoped you liked it guys!_

 _Thanks_ _ **Anilissa**_ _and_ _ **Kimcub11o**_ _for reviewing! It really makes me happy if you guys review so PLEASE leave a review._

 _Thanks to those who followed and favorite my story!_

 _ **I have a question for you guys:**_

 _Do you want me to make Natsume and Mikan go out already or do you want to have more HiroxMikan moments?_

 _So tell me if you want NatsuMikan to be together REALLY SOON or not._

 _Sorry if there were any mistakes (I don't reread…XD)._

 _Thanks for reading! See you!_

 _-Danielle._


	9. Reo's Mouri's Message

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Gakuen Alice._

 **A/N:** _Hi guys! So here's chapter 9!_

 _I got some comments saying how they want more NatsumexMikan moments but give Hiro a chance with Mikan. So here's what I'm gonna do. I will write a chapter where there's only HiroxMikan moments (maybe with a bit of NatusmexMikan moments too 'cause I don't think I'll be able to live without writing any moments with those two XD) but not in this chapter._

 _Thanks **Kimcub110** , **Anilissa** , **Bird blu** , **Guest** (anonymous reviewer) and to the french reviewer for reviewing! XD 3_

 _Oh and btw I'm going to use the Japanese Academic Year so meaning, in Alice Academy, school ends in March and starts in April._

 _Thanks to those you reviewed the last chapter! :D_

 _Hope you like this chapter and please leave a review._

* * *

 **Chapter IX-** Reo Mouri's Message.

It was already Monday morning and Mikan was in her room preparing for school. When she was ready, she left her room and went to the cafeteria. Her friends were already there waiting for her.

"Good morning everybody!" she greeted.

"Good morning." They answered.

"Good morning Hotaru!" the brunette said running to her best friend to get a hug. But Hotaru didn't want to hug her in front of a lot of people so she moved aside so Mikan fell on the ground.

"Ow! Hotaru! Why did you move? I wanted to give you a hug!" whined the brunette.

"I'm not giving you a hug here, idiot." Hotaru told her. She put her tray on the table and sat down.

Mikan was still on the ground, well glaring, at Hotaru. She saw a hand in front of her and saw Ruka. She took his hand and he helped her stand up.

"Thanks Ruka-pyon!" she told the blond boy.

"You're welcome."

Mikan took the seat next to Hotaru. When she sat down she looked at Hotaru with a small smile on her face. Then suddenly she gave Hotaru a surprise hug.

"I still love you Hotaru!" she told her best friend.

"I know. Now get off me before I hit you." Mikan stopped hugging her and noticed that the robot working at the cafeteria already gave her her food. Since Mikan was now a special star, she and Natsume have bigger breakfast than the rest of their friends.

When they finished their breakfast they went to their classroom together. They were the first ones to arrive. Ruka, Tadashi, Hiro, Natsume and Mikan went to their seats at the back of the class. Ruka was giving all his attention to Usagi, his pet rabbit, and Natsume was reading his manga so Mikan talked to Hiro and Tadashi. Little by little their classmates arrive and then Narumi came and took the names that were absent. Class B had biology class with Misaki-sensei the whole morning and math with Jinno-sensei for two hours in the afternoon.

When class finished, all of Mikan's friend were busy and Tadashi and Hiro needed to see Persona so they couldn't be with her. So Mikan went to see her dad.

 **\- Mikan's POV -**

I entered my dad's office without knocking, wishing that I'll be able to surprise him. I saw him sitting on the sofa that was in the middle of the room. I tiptoed to go to him but I stopped my tracks when I saw that he was deep in thought while looking at a picture.

"Dad?" I called.

He looked at me and said, "Oh, Mikan my dear, you're here," he placed down the picture facing him so I didn't get to see who was on it.

"What are you looking at?" I asked him.

I saw him smile and passed me the picture. I looked at it and I saw my dad with a woman. They looked very happy together. The woman had long brown hair; it was down with bangs covering her forehead. She also had amber eyes like me. If you look carefully she really looks like me. My father was hugging the woman from behind and smiling at her while she was holding his arms, she was looking at the camera with a happy expression.

"That's your mother," I heard my dad say. I look at him with wide eyes and he continued, "Her name is Yuka Azumi. You're a spitting image of your mother Mikan. That picture was taken some weeks before she thought I died and left."

"You look so happy together." I told him while looking at the photo again.

"Yes, I was very happy with her. She made me happy and I loved her so much."

"Do you miss her?"

"Every day, but you're here with me now and you remind me so much of her. I'll always remember our happy moments together."

"I can see how much you love mom, dad."

"I loved her so much, but we needed to hide our relationship because even if I was only five years older than her, I was still her teacher. The only ones who knew about our relationship was Narumi, Kaoru and Akito, Hyuuga's parents." I looked at my dad. I was surprised with what he said.

"You were friends with Natsume's parents?"

"Well actually Kaoru, Natsume's mother, was Yuka's senpai (she's older than Yuka) and best friend, so yup I knew Hyuuga's parents before."

'My mom and Natsume's mom were best friends!' I thought to myself and I could feel my cheeks becoming warm.

"When your mother left the Academy, I didn't know what happened to her afterwards. I don't know where she is or if she's still alive."

"What if she's still alive daddy what are you going to do?"

He looked at me and smirked, "If she's still alive and when I see her again, I'll marry her."

"What?! Just like that? Wouldn't it be too fast?"

"Of course not! Do you know that we're engaged?" My eyes widened. No, I did not know that. "Well before I ' _died_ ' I asked her to marry me and, of course, she said yes. I gave her a simple engagement ring. The ring had three diamonds with two small ones at the side and a bigger one in the middle. And since she still has the ring and we never officially broke off our engagement, which means we're still engaged!" My dad told me happily.

"I wish I'll be able to meet her one day."

"Of course you will! I have people looking for her right now and I will not stop until I find her. Okay, my precious daughter?" he reassured me. He stood up and gave me a hug.

I stayed with him for quite some time. He told me lots of stories about him and mom. We laughed and for a bit my dad cried so I cried with him. If somebody else were with us in the room they would have thought that we looked like idiots. Before I knew it, it was already dark, so I ate with my dad.

"Be careful on going back," my dad told me before I left his office.

"I will, don't worry. Good night dad." I gave him a kiss on the cheek and walked towards the door.

"Good night Mikan." I heard him say.

While I was walking towards the Middle School Dorm, something caught my eyes in the Northern Forest. There were lights. So I went towards it and I had a feeling that it kept on going deeper into the forest, but I didn't mind it. Suddenly the light went off and I was in the middle of the dark forest all alone.

"Oh look who's here," I heard a male voice said behind me. I turned around and saw a dark figure. I couldn't see his face since he was hiding by the trees.

"Who are you?" I asked him, trying not to look scared.

"Oh, have you already forgotten my voice?" I was confused. Do I know him? Have I met him before? Then he stepped out from the trees and I saw his face thanks to the light of the moon. My eyes were wide with shock.

"R-Reo…"

"Ah! Now you remember. So tell me, where were you? I was looking for you the past four years." He said with a cruel voice.

"It's none of your business."

"You've changed little girl. You know, you should've have stayed where you were. Now that your back, I was given a mission to get you." –I started to panic, but I never showed him- "but let's have a deal. I'll let you leave this stupid academy without hurting you or your friends but if you refuse I'm gonna have hurt them. Starting with that girl, Imai."

"No! Don't hurt my friends,"

"Then come with me."

"I can't…"

"I'll tell you what. I'll give you one week to leave the Academy or else I'll kill everyone you love one by one. And… if you want to see your mother, you should come with me." He gave me one last look and with a blink of an eye he was gone.

When he left I ran towards the dorm and when I got to my room I banged my door close and locked it. I didn't care who heard me but I was feeling scared. Scared that my friends might be in danger because of me.

'Should I tell dad?' I thought to myself, 'No, he'll just get worried. How about Natsume, Hiro, Tadashi or Hotaru? But I they find out Natsume will use his powers again and get hurt. Everybody will just get hurt at the end because of me. They shouldn't know about this…'

I was thinking of what I should do so I ended up not sleeping. When morning came, I was so tired. I just hope that I'll be able to hide this from my friends…

* * *

 **A/N:** _Finish! Sorry if you think it was boring._

 _Sorry for any mistakes..._

 _ **I have one more questions for you guys…**_

 _Do want me to put some more couples? Like you know maybe RukaxHotaru, or something like that?_

 _But I'll tell you guys this…_

 _I have a new couple in mind it's not Hotaru and Ruka so can you guys take a guess on who the new couple will be?_

 _Anyways thanks for reading and please review!_

 _-Danielle._


	10. Panic Attack

**Disclaimer-** _I don't own Gakuen Alice._

 **Chapter X-** Panic Attack.

* * *

 **\- Mikan's POV -**

Five days has passed after my encounter with Reo. Nobody still knows about it but Tadashi, Hiro, Hotaru and Natsume know that something happened five days ago. I just can't hide anything from them. I didn't tell them though and they didn't ask about it. I've been eating less and I didn't get a lot of sleep since I was so scared and I don't know what to do. My friends are worried because they can feel my gloomy aura.

Now I'm in my class trying to listen to Jin-Jin who is teaching us Math but my mind keeps on replaying what happened between me and Reo.

" _I'll let you leave this stupid academy without hurting you or your friends but if you refuse I'm gonna have to hurt them. Starting with that girl, Imai." That's what he told me._

"Miss Sakura- I mean Yukihara, can you please come and resolve this problem?" Jin-Jin told me, making me snap out of my daydream.

I walked towards the front of the class. I took the chalk from Jin-Jin and look at the problem. I started answering but I felt dizzy, really dizzy. I tried to shake it off and continued answering. Suddenly I stopped writing. I feel my hand let go of the chalk but I didn't hear it fall. Everything was spinning and I couldn't look straight and I next thing I know everything was black.

 **\- Natsume's POV -**

"Mikan!" I heard people scream. I saw her fall but I couldn't get to my mind. When I saw Imai rush to Mikan's side I finally understood what was happening. I ran to her and I saw her body on the floor. She was unconscious. All our friends ran to our sides. Tadashi slapped Mikan's cheeks to try to wake her up but nothing happened. Imai didn't care to hide her tears; she was really worried for her best friend. I was panicking, Jinno was panicking, and the whole class was panicking.

I took Mikan's body in my arm and carried her bridal style. I ran out of the classroom and rushed to the nurse's office. I slammed the nurse's door open, I heard her shriek because of the noise but when she saw Mikan's limp body, she hurriedly come towards me.

"What happened?" she asked me.

"I-I don't know. S-she fainted in the middle of the class."

"Okay, I'll call Doctor Subaru to come and examine her." I saw her leave and call someone, "He's on his way," she told me.

I laid Mikan on the bed and some minutes later the door slammed open again and Subaru Imai ran towards me with his sister and Mr. Yukihara behind him. Subaru continued started to examine Mikan and told us to leave the room for a while.

"What happened to Mikan?" Mr. Yukihara asked me. I looked at him and I couldn't answer so Imai answered for me.

"She fainted in Math class. We had a feeling that something was bothering her. I'm so sorry,"

"Why are you sorry Hotaru-chan?"

"It's my fault. I'm her best friend, I should have helped her. I knew something was bothering her but I didn't ask her or help her." Hotaru told Mikan's dad while looking at the floor.

"Nonsense! It's not your fault. It's nobody's fault." He put a hand on her shoulder and smiled at her, and then he turned around and looks at me, "Thank you, Hyuuga, for carrying Mikan here." I bowed to him.

We waited for a while for Subaru. When he came out of the room we stood up and looked at him.

"She's fine. She just needs some rest, I guess a lot of things have been on her mind lately."

"Thank you, Subaru." The High School Principal told him.

"Thanks onii-chan," said Hotaru.

The older Imai turned to me and said, "Can you carry Mikan to her room? I think it's better for her to stay in her room."

Before I could answer her dad interrupted me, "It's okay. I'll do it."

But before he could move I already opened the door and walked to Mikan. I carried her bridal style again and exit the room. I looked at her dad and told him, "I'll carry her. It doesn't bother me."

I walked in front of everybody and I could feel their eyes on me, maybe trying to burn a hole through my head.

Well, it's understandable. Hotaru will never let me have her best friend so easily; she has become so protective of her. With Subaru, I think he just has a soft spot for Mikan. After meeting her, I think he sees her as his own sister. And for Mr. Yukihara, I think he hates me. I mean he's not stupid, he knows my feeling for his daughter. I think I need to pass hell before being able to date Mikan…

We arrived in her room and our friends were already waiting for her. Subaru left after a while and told us to let Mikan rest. Since we didn't want to leave her, we just stayed in her room and slept there. Youichi came too. He and Imai slept on the big bed with Mikan. I went to her balcony to have some quiet time.

'I need to know what was bothering her.' I told myself.

The next morning Mikan was still sleeping, we thought it was normal so we spent the morning in her room waiting for her to wake up. Now it's the afternoon and we're getting worried. She has been sleeping for almost 24 hours. Imai called her brother just to make sure Mikan was okay. Her brother entered Mikan's room with the principal, Narumi, Persona and Jinno behind him.

"She's supposed to be awake by now. We'll give her some more time and if she doesn't wake up by sunrise, we'll have to bring her to the hospital and examine her." He told us.

We all stayed in Mikan's room and waited for her to wake up. Hours passed and now we're eating snacks either in the balcony or her room. When I turned to leave to get something to eat, I heard her muttering something. I went by her and I saw her sweating and it looks like she was having a nightmare. I called out her name and tried to wake her up.

 **\- Mikan's POV -**

 _I don't know what happened after Jin-Jin's class but when I woke up I was somewhere dark. I couldn't see anything except myself, I was kind of glowing. I didn't know what to do so I started to walk slowly. Suddenly I saw a faint light to my right, I walked towards it. I could see dark figures but they were lying on the floor so I couldn't figure out what they were. When I was about 5 feet from the figures I could hear Reo Mouri's evil laughs and when I looked the ground I could see blood. I was walking on blood. I continued to walk but then I saw a familiar faces, faces of my friends, lying on the ground, lifeless. I wanted to scream but no sound left my mouth and my feet were stuck on the ground. I couldn't do anything. My friends are dead because of me and my just here on the floor looking at them. Tears started to come out from my eyes but I still couldn't talk. Then I heard a voice that I hate so much, the voice that keeps on laughing. I look to my left and I see him._

" _I told you to leave, but you didn't listen. Now look at what you've done. You're the reason why they're dead!"_

 _I tried to speak again but nothing happened. Then I saw Hotaru next to him, with blood running down her neck. She was looking at me, with tears on her eyes._

" _Mikan." Was the last thing she said before she hit the ground._

"Noooo!" I yelled.

"Mikan!" I heard somebody call my name. I opened my eyes and I saw a pair of crimson orbs looking at me with concern. 'Natsume,' I said to myself, 'It was just a dream'.

He helped me he wiped the sweat on my heart was beating fast, everything was blurry and I was having a headache. I was sitting on my bed and when my vision was getting better I saw all my friends, Narumi-sensei, Jin-Jin, Subaru, Persona and my dad around my bed with concern look on their face. When I locked eyes with amethyst orbs I suddenly start crying and I jumped off my bed and hugged my best friend.

"H-Hotaru!" I sobbed. I could feel Hotaru's hands patting my back while I cry on her shoulder. When my sobbing lessened and my breath was becoming normal, Hotaru helped me back to my bed. My dad sat on the left side of my bed while Persona sat on the right.

"Are you okay Mi-chan? What happened?" my godfather asked me.

"I'm fine." I told them.

"Sweetheart, what happened?" questioned my dad.

"It was just a nightmare…"

"What was it about?" Hiro asked me. I looked at him and answered after a while.

"You were all dead. Somebody killed you, but it was my fault."

"Who killed us, Mikan-chan?" now it was Yuu talking to me.

"R-Reo…" I said in a whisper but loud enough for them to answer.

"Reo? Reo Mouri?" -I nod my head to my dad- "Why Reo?"

"I-I saw him, last Monday."

"Why didn't you tell us idiot?!" shouted Natsume.

"I-I'm sorry." I murmured.

"How did he even get in here? The Academy is supposed to be secured!" Jin-Jin said.

"What did he tell you Mikan-chan?" Narumi-sensei asked.

"He told me to go with him. He said if I don't go with him within a week he would kill all my friends and me."

"That's it. Naru, tell the guards to search any sign of Reo and the AAO. We also need to guard the dormitories, they could attack anytime." My dad instructed Narumi-sensei.

"But daddy, when he came, he was alone. I-I think he only wants me, and if he doesn't get me he'll kill me."

"Are you sure he was alone, Mi-chan?" Persona asked.

"Yes."

My dad started turning back and forth around my room and he finally said, "Ruka, Tadashi, Hiro, Hotaru and Natsume you'll be in charge of taking care of Mikan. Don't leave her alone. Not even for a second. And for you guys-" he pointed at Yuu, Sumire, Koko, Anna and Nonoko, "-just stay next to Mikan and don't leave her room. And you too Youichi don't leave your one-chan." They all nod at my dad.

"But-"

"No buts, idiot. We weren't asking for your permission. We're staying with you if you like it or not." Hotaru said with a glare.

The adults were about to leave when I remembered something else Reo told me.

"Daddy, Reo knows where mom is. Mom is alive."

* * *

 **A/N:**

 _Hey guys! So this is chapter 10. I'll try to post chapter 11 tomorrow!_

 _I hoped you liked it. Thanks for reading and please review!_

 _-Danielle._


	11. Looking For You

**Disclaimer-** _I do not own Gakuen Alice._

* * *

 **Chapter XI-** _Looking for you._

 **\- Mikan's POV -**

" _Daddy, Reo knows where mom is. Mom is alive."_

"What do you mean?" He asked me.

"When he told me that if I come with him, I might see mom again. So obviously he knows where she is or since he's working for the Anti-Alice Organization (AAO), then so is mom."

"Why would your mom work for them?"

"You know Izumi, Mikan-chan has a point." Narumi-sensei told my dad, "When she found out that you died, she blamed the Academy. So since the AAO want to bring the Academy down, that means she sided with them for revenge."

"How about Reo? Why would he work for the AAO?"

"Maybe the same reason Yuka joined." Said Rei-nii.

My dad sighed and looked at me, "Mikan don't leave your room, okay?"

"Yes daddy."

The three adults plus Hotaru's brother left my room. Minutes later I heard my room door burst open. A dark-blue haired guy and a pink haired girl entered my room. I didn't recognize them at first but when I saw a star tattooed under the left eye of the guy, I finally remembered them, "Tsubusa-senpai! Misaki-senpai!" I shouted loudly. I was very happy to see them.

They ran towards my bed and hugged me.

"Mikan-chan! We're so happy to see you again! Do know how shocked we were when we heard that you were back?" Misaki asked me.

"Sorry we didn't come to see you sooner Mikan. We just came back for our class holidays." Tsubusa told me.

"Class holidays? What's that?" I asked them.

"Oh! We forgot to tell you" Permy said.

"What?"

"When your dad became principal, he allowed the high schoolers to go to a holiday with their class for a week each year." Hotaru told me.

"Really?"

"Yes Mikan-chan. And parents are allowed to come once a month now too." Ruka-pyon said.

"Wow! Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"Sorry we forgot!" Koko said while scratching the back of his head.

"Our parents will be coming to see us next weekend, so we're all having a picnic with all our families like what we usually do." Nonoko said.

"Yup! And this time you and your dad can join us Mikan-chan." Anna told me with a big smile.

"Okay!"

Misaki-senpai and Tsubusa-senpai started to tell me stories about how funny things that happened in the Special Ability class when I was gone. Anna and Nonoko prepared dinner and we all ate together. My room was crowded with all my friends. After eating it was so late so we all slept in my room. I slept next to Hotaru and Youichi.

For the next week I didn't see Reo. Maybe because I was never alone. I was always with my friends, they never leave me alone, and they were scared to leave me. Especially Hotaru, she never left my side. If she needed to work she would do it in my room and we would sleep next to each other like the old days. I was very happy to sleep with her and Youichi on the same bed.

Without noticing it, one week already passed and now it's Sunday and I am getting ready for the picnic with my friends and their family. I took my picnic basket that had a fruit salad for everybody inside. I walked to the lake where me and my friends had picnic last time. Everybody, even my dad, was already there. I greeted everybody and their family but Natsume introduced me last to his dad and his sister.

"Mikan this is Aoi, my sister and my dad." He said while pointing at a raven haired girl and another raven haired man who looked like some years younger than my dad.

"Hi! It's nice to finally Mikan-chan," Aoi told me with a smile on her face.

"You too Aoi-chan!" I told her and hugged her tightly. I turned to the man and bowed, "Hello sir. You must be Akito HHyuuga, my dad talked about you and your wife."

"Hello to you too Mikan. Nice to see you again. The last time I saw you were still a baby."

"Huh?"

"Me and my wife helped your mom give birth to you. Natsume was about a month old when you were born. You and your mom stayed with us for some time until she left, and that was the last time I saw the both of you."

"Oh… I dint know that." I told him.

'What the heck?! I already lived with Natsume? But only for a short time?' I thought. I blushed slightly and tried to look around to hide my pink face.

"I'll go see my dad. Nice meeting you Mr. Hyuuga and Aoi-chan!" I waved at them and walked towards my dad. I jumped on his back and give him a small peck on the cheek before going to see my friends.

When I was with my friends, we started to prepare the food then Sumire noticed something, "Tadashi-kun, Hiro-kun, where are your parents?"

"They're dead," Tadashi told her emotionlessly.

"I don't know. They abandoned me when I was young." Hiro simply told him.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Sumire apologized.

"It's okay; it's not your fault." Tadashi told her with a smile.

"Let's eat?" I asked everybody.

We all started to eat and at the end we were so full with all the food. After eating my friends started to play some games, the parents were talking to each other again and Youichi was sleeping with his head on Mr. Hyuuga's lap. His parents also left him when he was young so now Mr. Hyuuga practically adopted him already. I walked away from the group and walked towards a tree. I sat down with my back leaning on the bark of the tree and I closed my eyes. I felt someone coming near me but I didn't open my eyes since I already had a feeling knowing who it was.

"You're hiding something from me," my best friend told me while sitting down next to me.

"I'm thinking about my mom,"

"What are you planning to do?"

"I don't know, but I want to see her."

"Don't do anything stupid," that made me smile. She knows me so well.

"I'll try not to."

"If that Reo tries to hurt you, I'll cut off all his fingers."

"Don't worry, I don't think my mom would want him to hurt me."

"I hope so,"

"Please don't tell anyone,"

"When are you gonna look for him?"

"Tonight,"

"Be careful." She hugged me and I hugged her back.

"Thanks Hotaru." I walked back to our group while holding Hotaru's hand.

Later that night Hotaru helped me escape my room without anyone noticing. I went to the northern forest and looked for a certain person. After some time I felt someone's presence behind me hiding I the trees. I looked back and greeted him.

"Reo…"

* * *

 **A/N:** _Hey guys! So this is chapter 11! Sorry if it's short._

 _I'm a bit late with the upload and I'm sorry. School started here in France already. So I hope you won't get mad with me if I update late. I'll try to update at least two chapters each week._

 _I'll update ASAP._

 _I hope you liked this chapter! Please leave a review!_

 _Thanks for reading!_

 _-Danielle._


	12. True Love Never Fades

**Disclaimer:** _No. I do not own Gakuen Alice._

* * *

 **Chapter XII-** True Love Never Fades.

 **\- Normal POV -**

"Reo" Mikan said.

"So you finally decided to come?" he asked her.

"Yes, I want to see my mother." He smirked at her.

"Okay take my hand. We can teleport to the main building of the AAO."

"Teleport? But you don't have the teleportation alice. I have the Teleportation Alice!"

"Your mother lent me her Teleportation Alice for some time. It's only temporary. Really, you do? Wait, who cares? So come on!" He stuck out his hand for Mikan to take. The brunette stuck her tongue at him and held his hand and not more than two second she was in an unknown room.

"Where are we?" she asked him.

"In my room in the main building for the AAO workers."

"I wanna see my mom now!" she demanded him.

"Okay stay here. Don't move and don't leave the room." She nodded and sat on his bed when he left his room.

Mikan was waiting on his bed. Every minute that passed made her more scared. She didn't know what to do when she'll see her mom for the first time. She kept on asking questions in her head like: _How will she react when she'll see me? Will she be happy for me to be here?_

Mikan stood up and walked back and forth of the room. Minutes later she heard a knock. She looked at the door and waited for it to open. When it opened, the first thing she saw was the woman. Her hair was brown and short and she had amber eyes like Mikan but a bit darker.

When they both locked eyes, their heart stopped and they couldn't see anybody else but themselves. The woman started to walk towards the young lady with small steps. Mikan saw her walking forward and her eyes started to tear up. When the woman was face to face with Mikan, she held her hand out and touched her little girl's face and tears started to go out of their eyes.

"Mikan," the woman whispered.

"Mom…" the woman took Mikan close to her and hugged her tightly.

"Oh my baby girl." She said while sobbing.

"Mommy, I-I thought I will never be able to meet you." Mikan told her between her hiccups.

They broke their hug and looked at each other. The woman, known as Yuka, smiled to her daughter, "You've grown beautifully."

"Thanks. People said I look a lot like you but got my happy-go-lucky personality and my smile from dad." She told her mom while giving her a big smile.

The woman looked at smile and yes, it was the same smile as the man she only loved, "Yes you do have your father's smile. Who told you that?"

"Narumi-sensei and uncle Kazumi told me," She said and she could see the sadness in her mother's eyes when she talked about her dad.

'She doesn't know that he's alive. Should I tell her?' she thought to herself.

"Right, you're attending the Academy."

"Yup. Mom why do you hate the Academy so much? I love it there. My friends are there and I made happy memories there. And it changed! They even let the high schoolers go to vacations with their class and the parents could see their children once a month! See it's not as bad as you thought it was."

"I also had happy memories there Mikan, but it's the Academy's fault why your father is dead! They killed your dad!" Yuka looked away, she didn't want her daughter to look at her angry eyes.

"But mommy, dad's not dead." Yuka's head turned towards her daughter again.

"W-what?" she couldn't believe what her daughter just told her.

"What do you mean Izumi's not dead?" Reo asked, the two girls forgot that he was there.

Mikan ignored him and continue looking at her mother and explained, "Dad's not dead. He's at the Academy. He's even the one who allowed the holidays and the visiting. He's now the High School Principal and uncle Kazumi is the new Elementary School Principal."

"I-I don't get it. They said he died! That's the reason I left!"

"He didn't. They faked his death and he was hiding from the old Elementary School Principal since he was the one who wanted to kill dad."

"But why didn't anybody tell me? I have been mourning his death till now and you're telling me that all this time he's alive?"

"I-I know it's hard to believe, I was also surprised about it when I first found out. Mom, come with me. Let's go back to the Academy, you can see dad again. Please he's been looking everywhere for you too. He misses you." Mikan said while holding her mother's hand.

Yuka looked at her daughter and she knew that her daughter wouldn't lie about this so she made up her mind, "I'll go back with you," she said while giving a small smile to her daughter.

"I'll come with you." Mikan was shocked when she heard Reo say this.

"Why would you come with us? I thought you hated the Academy too. Aren't you supposed to be running like a madman and telling everyone that Yuka Azumi is running away?" Yuka chuckled at what Mikan said to Reo and surprisingly Reo chuckled too.

"I turned my back for the same reason your mom did. We thought your dad died, so we blamed the Academy and joined the AAO to bring the Academy down. But if what you said is true, if Izumi is still alive, then there's no point on working with the AAO anymore."

"Wow! That was surprising. I never thought you'd be a nice guy." Mikan told him and this time her mother laughed. She was happy to hear her mom laugh for the first time.

"Let's go?" Yuka asked her daughter and Reo.

"Okay, I'll just tell Hotaru that we'll be arriving." She said and talk to her earpiece that Hotaru gave her for communication in case of emergency. After talking with Hotaru, she took her mom's hand to teleport back to her room in Alice Academy.

 **\- In Mikan's Room at the Academy -**

"Why the hell are they here Hotaru?" Hiro asked the ice queen while pointing at the adults who are Subaru, Narumi, Persona and Izumi.

"Yeah, Imai, why are they here? And the hell is Polka-dots?" Natsume asked and with that everybody finally realized Mikan's disappearance.

"Oh my god! Mikan's gone! Why the hell didn't we notice earlier?!" Sumire started to panic and so did the rest, except for Hiro, Natsume and Hotaru, who just stood there rolling their eyes at everyone's over reaction. Hotaru took out her BAKA gun and hit everybody on the head, and yup, she even hit her brother, Persona and the High School Principal (Narumi already got hit a lot of times so he's used to it). They were now all on the floor rubbing their throbbing head.

"What the hell was that for?" her brother asked her and giving her a glare in the process.

"Would you all calm down? She went with Reo." She said calmly.

"WHAT?!" everybody shouted at the same time, yes everybody, even Hiro and Natsume.

"I said calm down!" Hotaru shouted. They got scared because they never heard Hotaru shout. The ice queen calmed herself and continued talking, "she went to see her mom. Its fine, she said she'll come back with or without her mom. She said that if Reo lied to her, she could just teleport herself back here since she has the Teleportation Alice." While hearing that, they started to calm down. They knew Mikan can fight for herself but it didn't stop them from being a little bit worried.

After some minutes of silence, Hotaru's computer beeped. She opened it and heard Mikan, " _I'm on my way back to the Academy with a surprise._ " Hotaru smiled a bit since she already knew what the surprise was.

"Hurry up you idiot. They already knew you left and I hit all of them with my BAKA gun."

She heard Mikan giggle, " _Yup! Tell everyone to wait for me in my living room and close the door between my room and the living room._ "

"Okay, we'll wait." She closed her computer and ordered everybody to go to the living room and she closed Mikan's door.

 **\- Back with Mikan –**

"Okay! Let's go!" she said happily and took her mother's hand.

Her mother teleported themselves to Mikan big bedroom. Yuka was surprised at how big her daughter's room was.

"This is my room. I'm a special star now that's why my room is so big. I even have my own kitchen."

"Spoiled brat." Reo murmured, but Mikan heard him so she stuck her tongue out at him again.

Mikan turned her attention back to her mom, "Mom, let's go to the living room. My friends are waiting for you."

"Okay," Yuka took her daughter's hand. Mikan opened her door and Yuka saw all her daughter's friend with surprised face and Narumi's mouth that was opened so wide. She saw Persona and Subaru looking at her with their calm look but she knows that they were a bit surprised too. She then locked eyes with someone who she thought she'll never see again. Before she knew it she was crying and she ran into the arms of her true love.

"I-Izumi!"

"Yuka."

* * *

 **A/N:** _There you go!_

 _I wanted to post this chapter already since I had free time :D_

 _So Mikan reunited with her mom and Yuka and Izumi reunited too. So there we have it! Mikan is finally having a complete happy family._

 _So yeah Reo turned out to be a nice guy after all!_

 _Up next will be HiroxMikan moments and maybe Hiro will finally confess his feeling for her… XD and what will she say?..._

 _Anyways, I have a question:_

 _ **Do you guys want Hotaru and Ruka to end up together?**_

 _Thanks_ _and_ _ **Psyche Love101**_ _for reviewing! 3 Sorry for any mistakes._

 _Thanks for reading and please review!_

 _-Danielle_


	13. A New Beginning?

**Disclaimer-** _I do not own Gakuen Alice._

* * *

 _ **Chapter 13:**_ A New Beginning?

The room was silent. Nobody dared to interrupt the reunion of the two lovers. The watched them hug each like there's no tomorrow.

Finally, after a few minutes, Yuka finally spoke, "Izumi, I thought you were dead."

"I'm sorry, I didn't tell you what I was planning, I didn't want to be part of it and get hurt." Izumi told his lover with an apologetic look.

"Then tell me everything, right now." Izumi took a deep breath and explained what happened sixteen years ago.

"Then why did Rei help me escape the Academy if he's the one who helped you with the plan?" Yuka asked him after the explanation.

"He thought it was part of the plan."

"And where have you been all this time?" She asked him while raising her eyebrows.

"My brother, Azumi, hid me behind his Barrier Alice so no one would know where I was if they were looking for me. And I asked to look for you but he never found you, Mikan was the one who knew where you were." Mikan's parents looked at her and she joined them.

"When Reo told me that if I would go with him, I will get to meet you, and so I told dad that you should also be working with the AAO if Reo knows your whereabouts."

"I'm so sorry. If I knew that your dad was alive I would have never worked for them."

"You didn't know mom, it's not your fault." Mikan hugged her mother and Izumi joined the hug and put his long arms around his two precious girls.

"I got my daughter and you back in my life. You have no idea how happy I am right now." He told them.

After their little family hug, Yuka went to greet Persona, Subaru, Narumi and the rest of Mikan's friends while Reo walked towards Izumi. "Sensei, it's nice to see you again." He said to Izumi while bowing his head a little.

"Reo! Look at you! The last time I saw you, you were so little now look at you!" Izumi told Reo while pinching his cheeks.

Reo sweat dropped at his sensei's reaction and wacked Izumi's hand off his cheeks, "Sensei! I'm not a kid anymore! Stop that!"

Izumi laughed at him, "Aww I'm sorry Reo. How are you?"

"Wait! He worked for the AAO and almost killed some students the last time he came here and the only you ask him is 'how are you'?" Everybody looked at Natsume, who was clearly angry at the reunion of Izumi and Reo since Reo was one of his worst enemy.

"He worked for the AAO because of the same reason as I did." Natsume turned his head and saw amber eyes looking at him. He didn't answer so Yuka continued speaking, "I am the one who made him turn his back on the Academy."

"Tch. Whatever. Just because you think his intensions were _supposed_ to be good while he was working with the AAO that doesn't mean I will forgive him easily for everything he has done. And just to tell you Principal, Reo almost killed your daughter when he kidnapped me."

"WHAT?!" Izumi turned to Reo and glared at him.

"I-I didn't know it was her! I swear! But when I saw her eyes she reminded me of Yuka senpai, that's why I didn't hurt her…" Reo told his sensei apologetically.

"Let's… talk about this another time…" Izumi said while pinching the bridge of his nose.

They heard a chuckle. The three guys turned their head and saw Yuka chuckling at something, or someone.

"What is it dear?" Izumi asked her.

"Oh I'm sorry it's just that Natsume remind me so much of Kaoru and he looks just like her."

"Y-you knew my mother?" Natsume was surprised that Mikan's parents knew his mom and obviously his dad too.

"Well of course, she was my best friend!" she told him, but a sad memory made her frown, "I'm sorry for what happened to her."

Natsume looked at the floor. He didn't want to remember how his mother died. It was the most painful memory of his life that he has. Everyone saw Natsume's reaction and the room became silent.

Narumi was the first one to break the silence, "I think it is time for us to go back to our rooms now." He said with a happy to make everyone feel a bit better. "I think Yuka senpai, you want to stay here with your daughter," Yuka nodded, "So, Reo, follow me, and I'll give you a room in the teacher's dorm. Let go! Good night!" Everybody bid each other good night and went to their respective rooms.

When the family was alone in Mikan's room, they talked about things they missed and their lives. Well actually it was Mikan who did most of the talking. She talked about everything and everyone. Yuka was smiling the whole time at the enthusiasm of her daughter. Mikan feel asleep first because of tiredness.

Yuka was standing buy the bed, looking at her daughter's sleeping face.

"She looks just like you," Izumi told her while hugging her from the back.

"But she is just like you." They both chuckled, "she's talkative, a happy-go-lucky… just like you."

"Yup, we made a perfect daughter," Yuka blushed at that comment.

Izumi stood up and went to the other side of the bed. He kissed his daughter's forehead. Yuka went between Izumi and her daughter. She also kissed Mikan goodnight and hugged her while Izumi hugged her from the back. And after a while, they both fell asleep.

Months have already passed and it's getting colder. The students started to wear coats on top of their uniforms because of the cold. The announcement of Reo joining the school as a music teacher was a big shock for the students but they all saw that he was someone nice so they forgot about the fact that he used to work for the AAO. Izumi introduced Yuka to the school too but as his fiancée. They told everyone that they would marry each other on spring when it will be warmer. The school was happy to hear that since it will be the first time that they will hold a wedding ceremony in the Academy. Yuka is also now working for the Academy as a teacher who helps the students improve their fighting skills or to control their alices alongside Persona. As for the AAO, they were devastated that their two most powerful members quit and returned to the Academy. But Reo and Yuka know that they will try to attack the academy one day, but everybody already knew that so they started to train themselves to be able to save themselves and others if the attack will happen one day. As for Mikan, she is still happy every day, but happier now since her family is full. Yuka saw Natsume's dad again and she also met Hotaru's parents. It was now somewhere around November and the group of friends were in Mikan's room eating breakfast.

"Ohhh my god! I can't believe it's November already!" Nonoko said.

"I know right! Time goes so fast!" added Anna.

"Hey guys! It's Saturday today! What are you guys doing today?" Mikan asked her friends.

"I have to bake some cakes with new ingredients!"

"I have to go see Misaki-sensei because I need help with something..."

"I need to work on an invention..."

"I need to see your mom to help me control my Mind Reading Alice. Reading everybody's thoughts all the time is driving me crazy!"

"Narumi-sensei wanted to see me…"

"I need to help Persona with special training…"

"I need to study for the math test or Jin-Jin will kill me if I have bad grades!"

They all answered at the same time, but Mikan still knew who was doing what. She noticed that two raven boys didn't answer her question so she turned to them, "How how about you Hiro?"

He just shrugged and didn't answer her question again and continued eating his food since he wasn't done yet.

"Natsume?"

"I'll be sleeping in my room." He told her lazily.

Mikan pouted at his answer, "You're so lazy," she mumbled to herself but Natsume still heard it.

After breakfast all of Mikan's friends left her room and went to the places they needed to go to, but a certain raven haired boy stayed behind.

"What are you still doing here, Hiro-kun?"

"I don't have anything to do. Do want to go to Central Town with me?"

"Really? Yeah I wanna go!"

"Ok hurry up and get changed. I'll meet you downstairs in 15 minutes." Hiro left Mikan's room and went towards his to change.

Mikan changed to skinny jeans with a simple long sleeved shirt, a thin jacket and a scarf to keep her warm. She put on her black boots and locked her room and ran down.

Hiro was waiting for Mikan outside the dormitory building. When he saw her running towards him with a big smile on her face, he couldn't help but also smile a bit.

"Hey Hiro! Let's go?" she told him.

"Yeah." Unconsciously, he held the brunettes' hand. When he finally realized that he was holding her hand, his cheeks turned pink. Mikan didn't really mind that she was holding his hand; she thought it was normal for _friends_ to hold hands (since she's so dense).

When they arrived in Central Town the first thing Mikan did was buy Howalons. She took a big box but Hiro stole most of it for himself so he ended up buying an extra-big box of Howalons for her as an apology. They went to a toy store and Hiro bought himself and Mikan a matching keychain for their room keys. They ate lunch there. Hiro glared at all of the boys who would look at Mikan and girls started gossiping and assumed that Hiro and Mikan were dating. Hiro heard some of them of course, but he didn't mind them.

After eating they went to an arcade and they ended up staying there for the whole afternoon. When Mikan got tired of playing, they went back to the dorms. Since it was getting late, Mikan cooked something for the both of them in her room and had dinner together.

They talked about things and Hiro would sometimes tell jokes that make the brunette laugh and he would blush every time she laughs but hide it quickly.

'I think it's time to tell her.' Hiro thought to himself.

Mikan walked Hiro to the door and said good night, but before she could close the door Hiro told her something that she didn't saw coming.

"Mikan, I haven't been honest with you this whole time…"

The brunette looked at him with a confused look.

"I like you…"

* * *

 **A/N:** _So Reo turned out to be a good guy. So anyways in my story Reo is_

 _Yuka's 'Kouhai' (someone younger than you) so he's 6 years younger than Yuka meaning about 11 years younger than Izumi. So he is now 26 years old or something like that._

 _So if some of you forgot, Azumi is Mikan's uncle. I didn't know what his Alice was so I put the Barrier Alice. :D_

 _So what did you guys think about Hiro's confession?_

 _How do you think Natsume will react if he finds out?_

 _What will be Mikan's answer?_

 _Sorry for any mistakes!_

 _Thanks for reading! Please review!_

 _-Danielle_


	14. Afraid To Lose You

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Gakuen Alice!_

* * *

 _ **Chapter XIV-**_ Afraid To Lose You.

"I like you…"

Mikan stared at him with wide eyes. She couldn't believe what she just heard, "H-Hiro…"

"You don't need to answer right now. I know that it shocked you. I'll wait for your answer." He told her.

"U-Uhhm, o-okay…" Mikan stuttered while trying to avoid looking at Hiro's eyes.

"Uhm, I should go. Good night Mikan," He kissed her cheek and left the dumbfounded Mikan.

Mikan's head turned fifty shades of red and when she came back to her senses, she quickly closed her door. She quickly brushed her teeth and changed to her pajamas. In her bed she couldn't stop thinking about what happened today, especially about Hiro's confession and the kiss. She tossed around her bed but she couldn't sleep. At the end Mikan fell asleep really late; this caused her to oversleep the next day, which was okay since it was Sunday.

The next morning, while Mikan was still sleeping, Hiro went to the cafeteria to eat breakfast with the rest of his friends. When he arrived he noticed that Mikan was not there.

'I hope she isn't ignoring me…' he thought to himself.

Unfortunately Koko read his mind, so when he sat down the mind reader couldn't help but ask about it, "Who's avoiding you?"

"What?" Hiro asked him, forgetting that the guy could actually read minds.

"You were thinking 'I hope she isn't ignoring me'. So who's ignoring you?"

"U-uhm… oh… it's nothing…" he lied. He didn't want to tell them about his confession to Mikan.

Koko narrowed his eyes at the raven haired, but didn't ask any other questions since he didn't want to freeze to death. Hiro started to eat his food, but he could feel two eyes were looking at him, like they were trying to make a hole through his head. He looked up and he saw Natsume glaring at him.

'What the hell is wrong with him' the ice manipulator said to himself and glared back at Natsume. Koko heard that thought so he looked at the two raven haired boys and saw them having a glaring contest. Koko read Natsume's mind and gasped and his eyes widened. Natsume turned his glare to Koko and thought, 'Shut your mouth or I'll burn you,' which Koko heard. He gulped and continued eating his food.

Suddenly, Natsume stood up from his chair with a loud noise that made everyone in the cafeteria look at him. After giving a last glare to Hiro he left the room.

"Where are you going Natsume?" The blond hair boy asked but his best friend didn't answer.

"What's wrong with him?" Sumire asked and everybody just shrugged since no one really knows what's going on. Koko just avoided the question and look at his food like it was the most interesting thing in the world. He could feel a pair of eyes looking at him so he nervously looked up and saw amethyst eyes looking at him. He gulped nervously knowing that the ice queen will be giving him hard time anytime soon.

 **\- Natsume's POV –**

This is annoying! That stupid mind reader read my mind, now he knows what's going on. I swear if he tells, I'm going to burn him!

I can't believe this happening. I wasn't expecting it. I thought he was a coward to actually admit his feelings, but I was wrong and now I might lose the most important person of my life.

 _ **\- Flashback -**_

 _It's already late at night and I still couldn't sleep. I left my room and my feet started leading me to the stairs which lead to the last floor of the dorm. Mikan's room is there. That lucky idiot, she gets the whole floor and she's a special star like me, but I guess it's understandable since her dad is the high school principal. I was hoping that she would be still awake since she's the only one who I know that talks a lot even if it's late._

 _I was nearly near on top of the stairs when I heard her. 'Who is she talking to?' I thought to myself._

" _Bye Hiro! I had so much fun today! Let's do it again okay?" I heard her say._

' _Hiro? She was with Hiro the whole day? What the hell did they do the whole day?'_

" _Uhm… Yeah it was really fun, I also had a good time…" I thought Hiro was leaving so I turned around to leave before he catches me, but something he told Mikan stopped me from leaving, "Mikan, I haven't been honest with you this whole time…"_

' _No! Don't tell me…'_

" _I like you…" He told her._

 _I stayed on my place in the stairs, not knowing what I should do. I couldn't do anything. I felt something in my heart. I didn't know what this feeling was. Was it jealousy? Was it sadness? Am I going to lose my tangerine?_

 _I didn't want to hear her answer so I covered my eyes with my bangs and walked back to my room. I couldn't sleep afterwards. I hate to admit it, but I'm scared. I lost Mikan once already for four years and she was with that ice manipulator the whole time. I don't want to lose her to him again…_

 _ **\- End of flashback –**_

I sat at the branch of my favorite tree while thinking about what happened last night. I know I said 'may the best man win' but I was hoping that the best man would be me. If I have to steal Polka-dots away from him, then I'll do that. I won't lose her. I love her too much to just give her up.

 **\- Normal POV -**

"Okay, now we're alone, talk." Hotaru said with her monotone voice while pointing at her upgraded baka gun at Koko.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about…" the scared mind reader lied, hoping that the ice queen won't hurt him.

"I'm not stupid you know! Now speak! Tell me what you know!" Hotaru said, raising her voice to scary a tone since she was growing impatient.

"U-Uhm… Fine! Just don't tell Natsume I told you! And put that stupid thing away!" he said while pointing at Hotaru's gun.

Hotaru sat down on her sofa and put down her baka gun next to her, "There, now tell me what happened."

"Uhm… I think Hiro confessed to Mikan and Natsume somehow knew about it. So this morning when he was glaring at Hiro, he kept on thinking about ways to kill him and stuff like that…"

Hotaru raised one of her brow, "That's all?"

"Yeah! I swear that's all I know!"

"Okay… Now leave my room." Without a second saying, Koko ran out of the ice queen's room.

After a while Hotaru went up to her best friend's room. She knocked on the door and sometime later a sleepy Mikan opened the door. Mikan just let her in and Hotaru closed the door behind her.

"You just wake up and you're still in your pajamas?" the amethyst eyed girl asked.

"Yeah… Sorry, I just slept really late last night that's why I just woke up."

Without another word Hotaru just went to the kitchen and started to prepare a small brunch for the brunette while the other just quietly sat down on the chair still half asleep. Soon Hotaru placed a plate of food in front of Mikan, who was now fully awake. The inventor kept quiet the whole time and just let her best friend eat. When Mikan finished eating, Hotaru finally asked her about last night.

"So Hiro confessed to you, huh?"

Mikan was drinking water at that time so when she heard Hotaru's question she chocked. "H-How did you know?" she asked between her coughs.

The ice queen just shrugged while the brunette blushed.

"So? What happened after he confessed?"

"Well… he said that I don't need to answer him right away and that he would wait for my answer…" the brunette told her, still blushing a bit.

Hotaru sighed and sat next to her best friend. "So what do you think your answer will be?"

"I don't know Hotaru!"

"Ok, how about this… Did you ever feel anything for him more than just being friends?"

"Well… maybe when we were living together, but I'm not sure what it was…"

Hotaru raised one of her eyebrows, "What do you mean?"

"Have you seen his hair? It's the same color as Natsume's! And his personality is _almost_ the same, Hiro is just friendlier. So I was never sure if I really liked him or because he just reminded me so much of Natsume…"

"I noticed that. I think he's right, you should give this some time. Think about it…"

"I will, thanks Hotaru."

"You're welcome. Anyways, that's what best friends are for." Hotaru smiled at Mikan and gave her one of her rare hugs. Mikan was surprised by the hug but she still returned it.

Some time has already passed and everything was getting really weird. The brunette was still happy but everybody knew that something was bothering her. They also saw that she was ignoring the two raven haired boys, which caused some rumors but she never knew about them, of course, since the ice queen wouldn't let any rumors get to her. Mikan was really confused at first but now she was getting sure of her answer.

After some weeks of awkwardness, Mikan was ready to answer Hiro, she just hoped that, whatever her answer is, everything will stay the same in the end. Mikan entered her classroom with a big smile on her face.

"Good morning everybody!" she greeted, more like shouted, to all her classmates. They greeted her back and went back to what they were doing.

"Hi Hotaru!" the brunette greeted her best friend.

"Morning. What happened to you? You seem happy today." Hotaru greeted back but not looking at her since her eyes were glued to her new invention.

"I think I'm ready to answer Hiro today."

The inventor stopped what she was doing and turned to her best friend with one raised eyebrow, "Oh, really? Are you sure?"

"Yup!" Mikan said and skipped to her seat at the back of the room. Then the door opened and the four last boys entered.

"Good morning Tadashi-nii, Ruka-pyon, Hiro and Natsume!" the brunette said.

"Morning Mi-chan,"

"Good morning Mikan-chan,"

"Morning,"

"Hn,"

The four went to their seats. When Hiro sat down, Mikan turned to him and asked, "Hiro can you come with me after class, I need to tell you something?" Hiro looked at her but he wasn't the only one who was listening, another raven haired also heard this.

"Sure," he answered.

'Is she going to give him her answer?' Natsume thought.

"What answer?" Koko asked from behind Natsume.

Natsume was startled but he still kept his cool façade on his face, "None of your business. And stop reading my mind or I'll burn you to ash!"

Koko laughed nervously and mumbled a quick 'sorry' before running to his seat.

When the class ended, Mikan and Hiro went to the brunette's room together. They went to the living room, and then Mikan left the ice manipulator to get something to drink in the kitchen. When she came back, it took then a while to start a conversation. After a while Hiro started the conversation while trying not to mention about his confession. They started talking, laughing and acting like before. Before they knew it two hours have already passed, and the brunette thought it was the good time to answer his confession.

"This is what I want Hiro," she started.

"What?"

"This… you know… talking and laughing together without getting awkward…"

"So you're saying…" before he could finish Mikan interrupted him.

"I love you Hiro, but as a friend… as a best friend." After her answer there was silence and it made Mikan nervous, "I'm sorry, I just don't want our relationship to change because it's already perfect this way." She said while looking at the floor since she was too embarrassed to look at him in the eyes.

"It's okay. I knew you were gonna say no anyways," the brunette looked at him and gave him a confused look, "you have feelings for _him_ don't you?" Mikan blushed hard since she knew who was the ' _him_ ' Hiro was talking about and looked back down.

"I'm sorry,"

"Stop apologizing, and it's fine, I already knew that I was never going to win with him as my competitor." Hiro took Mikan's hand and she looked at him, "I love you Mikan but I want you to be happy."

"Thank you Hiro. So no hard feelings?"

"No hard feelings."

* * *

 **A/N:** _Okay! So I'm gonna end it here._

 _I know I said two chapters per week but I think I can only do a chapter per week, sorry!_

 _Sorry if this chapter was a bit boring especially at the end._

 _I might update the next chapter when I get more than 10 reviews (is that too much?)._

 _Anyways thanks for reading. Hope you liked it and please review! 3_


End file.
